sept ans et vingthuit jours
by Anouch
Summary: AU, Sam n'as pas trouvé Frodo à Cirith Ungol et toute trace de lui est perdue. Jusqu'au jour où... Warning: slash, Frodo dans un drôle d'état... Merci de laisser des reviews ma première fic sérieuse dans ma langue maternelle ! CHAPITRES 16 et 17 !
1. prologue

_Auteur : Anouch'_

_Disclaimer : tout est à Tolkien, sauf l'apparence de Frodo et l'histoire qui s'en suit bien sûr. J'ai inventé Olo Bunce, de toute façon il est pas très important…_

_Pairing : Frodo/Sam surtout, si vous êtes allergique, passez votre chemin…_

_Note : si vous avez du mal à vous imaginer la tête de Frodo, allez donc faire un tour à cette adresse : _http/ _c'est un dessin de moi, une reproduction d'une photo d'Elijah Wood (ben oui, je suis pas aussi douée !). Merci de laisser des reviews !_

**Sept ans et vingt-huit jours… **

« Sept ans et vingt-huit jours. »

Samwise Gamgee se réveilla avec cette pensée. C'était idiot, il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des années. Ou plutôt il n'en avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Mais chaque année il y pensait, le jour anniversaire de sa disparition. Le jour où il crut mourir.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait sept ans et vingt-huit jours qu'il était mort, sept ans et vingt-huit jours qu'ils avaient franchi le tunnel main dans la main. Sept ans et vingt-huit jours que les orques avaient emmené son maître, sans vie, en haut de leur tour. Sept ans et vingt-huit jours que Sam avait perdu toute trace de Frodo.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était arrivé la veille. Son maître tombant mollement sur le sol, enveloppé dans la toile de Shelob. Le corps sans vie serré dans ses bras, les orques posant leurs pattes griffues et sales sur la forme inanimée. La course folle dans la tour pour retrouver son corps, la course vaine. Le désespoir…

Puis il avait continué la quête, le cœur rongé par le chagrin, et avait détruit l'Anneau. Il n'avait pas été tenté de le garder, l'Anneau ne l'avait pas séduit, car pour lui le monde n'était plus que ténèbre. La perte de son maître le désespérait trop pour que l'Anneau trouve de quoi le corrompre. Lorsque Gollum avait tenté de l'empêcher d'accomplir la quête, Sam l'avait tué sans remord, par lassitude et vengeance. Puis il avait été secouru par les aigles…

Pendant des mois les hommes de Gondor avaient recherché le corps de Frodo, mais rien n'avait été retrouvé. Lorsque l'on abandonna les recherche et dit à Sam qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que son maître ait réchappé à la mort, il se récria, pleura, voulut chercher lui-même, mais on l'en empêcha, disant qu'il était trop faible et que son chagrin lui cachait la vérité. Tout le monde pleura beaucoup pour l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau. On l'enterra symboliquement à Minas Tirith, puis à Hobbitebourg, une fois la Comté remise en ordre. Sa mort provoqua de nombreuses questions, auxquelles Merry et Pippin répondirent. Sam s'enferma dans un mutisme perturbé seulement par des torrents de larmes. Les habitants d'Hobbitebourg jugèrent juste qu'il hérite de Cul-de-Sac, et c'est le cœur serré qu'il s'y installa.

Il épousa Rosie, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, parce qu'il était un héros, parce que tout le monde le souhaitait. La présence de sa femme le força donc à oublier peu à peu Frodo. Il s'en voulut la première fois qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui, comme si son absence devait devenir le fil directeur de sa vie. Il était toujours triste en pensant à lui, mais il ne pleurait plus désormais… Jusqu'à ce matin-là.

Il se réveilla en larmes, sans raison apparente, il n'avait pas même rêvé de son maître. A côté de lui, Rosie remua dans son sommeil. Sam se leva, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea le visage.

C'était une sensation étrange, il pleurait sans cesse et ressentait une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il savait qu'il pleurait à cause de Frodo, mais il ne savait pas ce qui avait réveillé son chagrin.

Toujours en chemise de nuit, il sortit dans le jardin et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe. La nuit allait bientôt se changer en jour, et le temps était doux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux ; son corps entier était secoué de sanglots. A la disparition de Frodo s'était ajouté le sentiment qu'il l'avait trahi, abandonné à son sort, et que ses pensées étaient sales…

La créature ouvrit les yeux, elle était fatigué et ne voulait pas continuer. Elle avait marché pendant des jours, s'alimentant comme elle pouvait, arrachant des racines comestibles et buvant l'eau des ruisseaux. Le blanc de ses yeux bleus électriques était strié de rouge et de longues mèches sombres lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle grelottait dans ses haillons et ses pieds ne la portaient plus. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, portée par un espoir, un souvenir. Oui, elle se souvenait de lui, de celui qui l'avait aidée, supportée. La créature pensait qu'il était mort. Il était _forcément_ mort, il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée à son sort ; il était mort, c'était la seule explication. Elle avançait difficilement, pensant à lui. Elle avait été torturée par le chagrin, la perte de celui qu'elle aimait. Et même s'il était encore en vie, comment pouvait-il accepter de la revoir ? Elle avait changé, la créature le savait, et elle n'avait plus le droit d'espérer de l'amour en retour. D'ailleurs s'il l'avait abandonnée, c'était bien qu'elle ne comptait pas tant que ça pour lui.

Elle s'agenouilla au bord d'un cours d'eau et observa son reflet dans l'onde claire. Elle était maigre, pâle, sale et cadavérique. Son corps avait perdu sa fraîcheur. Un monstre. On la disait belle, la chose était désormais repoussante. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait paisiblement, peu soucieuse du pauvre être dont l'espoir disparaissait au fil des jours, des mois, des ans.

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir, elle aurait mieux fait de fuir, de se cacher. Sa place était en Mordor, avec les autres monstres, elle aurait du y rester, et y mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce besoin de retourner chez elle, de ressentir la douceur et le calme, le _vrai_ calme. Tant pis si on la chassait, tant pis si elle n'était plus comme avant. On l'accuserait peut-être d'être mal intentionnée, de servir le Seigneur Ténébreux, mais elle savait que celui-ci avait été défait. Comment, elle l'ignorait. Le principal était que la Terre du Milieu soit sauve, qu'_il_ soit sauf.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, surtout maintenant, après ce qu'elle était devenue, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Son sourire lui manquait, ses paroles douces et encourageantes, ses mains fortes, et son corps qui sentait le soleil et la terre…

Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser à son maître de cette façon. Il se corrigeait, pensant à sa femme et à ses deux enfants, mais ce sentiment reprenait toujours le dessus. C'était comme une lutte sans fin, il savait qu'il ne vaincrait jamais. On n'aime pas son maître, surtout de cette façon contre-nature, c'était mal, Sam ne cessait de se le répéter. Mais rien n'y faisait, ses sentiments étaient trop vieux et trop profonds pour disparaître ainsi, et la mort de Frodo elle-même n'avait pas suffit à les changer.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre humide, et à la rosée matinale vinrent s'ajouter ses larmes.

Puis, la crise passa et ses larmes cessèrent peu à peu, il se calma et se releva. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Il occupait la deuxième plus grande chambre de Cul-de-sac, en face de celle de Frodo.

Il se souvint du jour où il avait emménagé avec Rosie ; il avait eut la sensation de violer un lieu sacré. Le trou avait été nettoyé après l'occupation de Saroumane. Celui-ce n'avait, par chance ou par malice, pas occupé la chambre de Frodo. La pièce, Sam en avait la conviction, se trouvait dans l'état où Frodo l'avait laissée après son départ.

Lorsque Rosie arriva à Cul-de-Sac, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Sam, qui était désormais le maître du smial, refusait d'investir la chambre principal. Elle proposa de nombreuses fois d'aménager la pièce, mais à chaque fois Samwise entra dans une colère terrible et lui interdit d'y poser ne serait-ce que le pied.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Sam alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa famille. Tous les matins c'était la même routine, mais ce quotidien lui apportait un certain réconfort, une sorte d'abri qui lui permettait de porter son masque de bonne humeur et de brave Hobbit. Un brave Hobbit, c'est ainsi que tout le monde le voyait, un héros même, alors que lui-même se considérait comme un lâche et un traître.

Il était heureux avec sa famille, ou du moins il aurait pu l'être, et il paraissait l'être…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur : Anouch'_

_Disclaimer : tout est à Tolkien, sauf l'apparence de Frodo et l'histoire qui s'en suit bien sûr. J'ai inventé Olo Bunce, de toute façon il est pas très important…_

_Pairing : Frodo/Sam surtout, si vous êtes allergique, passez votre chemin…_

_Note : si vous avez du mal à vous imaginer la tête de Frodo, allez donc faire un tour à cette adresse : _http/ _c'est un dessin de moi, une reproduction d'une photo d'Elijah Wood (ben oui, je suis pas aussi douée !). Merci de laisser des reviews !_

Lorsque Rosie se réveilla, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Sam était déjà debout. Il semblait si distant parfois, mais elle s'était habituée à ses humeurs étranges et savait qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien rire et jouer avec leurs enfants la minute suivant une de ses absences.

Rosie se dirigea dans la chambre de Goldie, leur fille aînée. C'était une enfant de six ans, la plus douce et gentille qu'on puisse trouver. Son petit frère, Robin, était encore endormi dans la chambre d'à côté. Il avait trois ans d'écart avec sa sœur, mais les deux enfants étaient très complices. Rosie réveilla sa fille et l'habilla puis l'installa à la cuisine. Elle embrassa Sam sur la joue en guise de bonjour, celui-ci sourit en réponse. La routine semblait avoir toujours été là, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais connu l'exotisme du début d'une relation. En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient mariés depuis des siècles. Sam se montrait si froid avec elle, il n'était tendre qu'à de rares occasions. Non pas qu'il la prenait de haut, ni qu'il l'ignorait ; non il semblait simplement être ailleurs.

Ce matin-là, le frère de Rosie, Tom, vint chercher Sam car on avait besoin de lui pour traiter d'une affaire qui semblait importante. Il y a quelques temps on avait voulu que Sam devienne maire, mais celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement, il ne pensait pas mériter un tel poste après la trahison dont il s'accusait. Ce refus avait beaucoup étonné Rosie qui avait essayé de le convaincre, et on venait tout de même le consulter de temps en temps pour les affaires importantes.

Sam salua sa famille et quitta Cul-de-Sac pour suivre Tom chez le Shirrif.

- On l'a trouvé ce matin, très tôt, près de Lézeau, dit Tom, mais Olo a jugé bon de l'emmener ici, vu que tu t'y connais en bestioles de ce genre et tout…

- Bon, bon, mais où est-il et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi, on arrive pas trop à dire ce que c'est. Peut-être un gobelin, ou un truc de ce genre. Toi tu sais les reconnaître, non ?

- Oui, à peu près. Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire une fois que vous saurez ce que c'est ?

- Alors là…

- Laisse-moi devinez, vous comptez encore que je vous dise quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute Sam, dit Tom, personne ne comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas être maire. Tu as toutes les qualités pour en faire un excellent ! Et puis tu as vu tellement de choses, plus que toute la Comté réunie !

- Tu sembles oublier Peregrïn Took et Meriadoc Brandybuck. Ils en ont certainement vu plus que moi. Je ne peux pas, c'est inutile d'insister.

- Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi ! Tu as forcément une bonne raison !

- Oui, et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus, conduis-moi au prisonnier s'il te plaît.

Tom ouvrit alors la porte d'une petite pièce dans laquelle il y avait une cage qui servait de cellule. La salle était très sombre et Sam demanda qu'on fasse allumer une lampe supplémentaire.

Dans la cage, une forme maigre et à la peau blanche se ratatinait dans un coin. Lorsqu'on alluma la lampe, elle poussa un gémissement et se recroquevilla encore plus. Sam pâlit, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il l'avait tué.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose depuis qu'il est ici ? demanda Sam. A-t-il émit un son que vous ayez reconnu ?

- Non, sauf quand on a allumé la lumière, là il semblait sangloter. Mais c'est tout.

Sam n'était plus sûr. Ce n'était peut-être pas Gollum en fait. Et puis, les lambeaux de vêtements qui recouvraient la peau terne de cette créature étaient plus nombreux que ceux de Gollum. Mais cela ne signifiait rien.

- Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? demanda Olo Bunce, le Shirrif qui surveillait la créature depuis le matin.

- Non, il faudrait l'interroger, répondit Sam.

- Tu crois qu'il voudra répondre ? demanda Tom.

- On verra bien, soupira Sam.

Le Hobbit s'approcha précautionneusement de la cage, soucieux d'effrayer la chose qui s'y tassait avec frayeur.

- Eh oh, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

La créature releva la tête et regarda Sam dans les yeux, elle émit soudain un cri terrifié et se cacha les yeux. C'était _lui_, _il_ était vivant, elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Sam parut surpris de la réaction de ce pauvre être qui se tassait sur lui-même. Il reprit de sa même voix douce.

- Bonjour, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

- Laisse tomber, Sam, il est complètement fou. Faudrait peut-être l'achever.

Le prisonnier émit un autre cri.

- Apparemment il comprend ce qu'on dit, dit Olo.

- Oui, et il est hors de question qu'on tue cette pauvre créature, dit Sam. Elle ne nous veut pas de mal, et franchement, à qui pourrait-elle en faire ?

- Très bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Tom.

- Il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'il est, répondit Sam.

Et disant cela, il s'approcha de nouveau de la cage et observa attentivement : de longues mèches sombres ondulants à peine tombaient sur les épaules du détenu. Ses mains étaient longues et souples, mais semblaient sèches et usées. Ses membres étaient maigres et si l'on regardait attentivement ses pieds, on voyait qu'ils ressemblaient étonnement à des pieds de Hobbit. Son visage était dissimulé sous ses mèches de cheveux, mais on devinait tout de même un nez droit, des lèvres d'un rouge sanglant et un menton fin. Sur la peau pâle de son visage on discernait quelques fines veines bleues, et Sam suivit du regard le contour de son visage et fut frapper par le bleu électrique de ses yeux. Ce bleu était trop douloureux à regarder, il lui rappelait… Peu importe. La créature bougea et se mit à sangloter de plus belle, Sam avait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche. Il continua à étudier le prisonnier du regard. Il observa la colonne blanche de son cou, puis descendit le long de son épaule, là sa peau n'était pas cachée par les haillons sales. Et… non, c'était une coïncidence, ça devait être une coïncidence, cette créature ne pouvait être…

Et pourtant, la cicatrice était bien là, à la jointure de l'épaule gauche et de la poitrine. Sam eut le souffle coupé. Il recula d'un bond.

- Sam ? demanda Olo. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est… C'est un Hobbit, bafouilla-t-il avant de fondre en larmes.

Tom lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et attendit qu'il se calme pour demander :

- Sam, c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peut-on devenir ça ? Tu crois qu'il a été torturé ? Sam ?

- Je… je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai trahi, je l'ai abandonné, murmurait Sam.

- Eh, Sam, dit Olo, de quoi tu parles ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est… c'est… hoqueta Sam. C'est Frodo Baggins.


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans la pièce, le silence se fit, et Sam eut l'impression d'avoir hurlé ce nom, bien qu'il l'ait murmuré d'une voix faible et à peine audible. Tom et Olo s'approchèrent de Sam et le prirent tout deux par l'épaule.

- Sam, commença Tom, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Il est mort, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Olo, ça fait longtemps même. Comment cette créature dégoûtante pourrait être…

- Ne l'insulte pas ! cria Sam.

Il avait fait volte-face et regardait maintenant ses deux amis. La colère, le doute et la douleur se lisaient dans ses yeux. Il se calma, puis reprit :

- C'est lui, je le sais, j'aurais du le voir tout de suite. Tu ne vois pas ses yeux ? Ils sont plus bleus que dans mon souvenir, ils ont changés, mais ce sont bien ses yeux et… Regarde son visage !

- On ne voit rien ici Sam, et il craint la lumière. Frodo n'a jamais craint la lumière !

- Mais c'est lui ! gémit Sam. Comment pouvez-vous en douter ?

- Mais regarde-le ! Ce n'est pas un Hobbit ! dit Tom.

- Et pourtant je te l'affirme ! Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? Vous m'appelez pour que je vous dise ce que c'est, je vous le dis et vous ne me croyez pas !

- Tu es fatigué Sam, cette créature te rappelle tes aventures et ton chagrin. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer chez toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas me reposer ! Vous ne comprenez pas.

- Sam… Ca ne peut pas être lui, même s'il lui ressemble en certains points. Ca ne peut même pas être un Hobbit !

Sam s'approcha à nouveau de la cage, au fond de lui tous se brouillait : il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son cher maître, horrifié de voir ce qu'il était devenu, en colère de savoir que tout était de sa faute. Il s'agenouilla près de la cage où tremblait la pauvre créature.

- Frodo, murmura-t-il, Frodo c'est vous ?

Cela semblait absurde, vouvoyer cette créature repoussante, qui pouvait inspirer du dégoût ou de la peur. Mais Sam avait la conviction que c'était son Frodo. C'était forcément lui, et il ne le trouvait plus si repoussant.

- Où sont les clefs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Sam, on ne peut pas…

- Donne-moi ces clefs ! rugit-il.

-Tiens, dit Olo en lui tendant une grosse clef de fer, mais fais attention, quand on a voulu le faire sortir la première fois il a griffé et mordu trois Hobbits, il peut être dangereux.

Sam ne l'écoutait pas, et déjà il tournait la clef da, la serrure. Le « clic » se fit entendre, puis le grincement de la porte de fer, et Samwise entra.

- Monsieur Frodo, murmura-t-il la gorge serrée, c'est moi, votre Sam. Monsieur Frodo ?

Pour toute réponse, la créature se tassa dans son coin. Sam approchait à pas de loup, murmurant des phrases de réconfort noyées dans des sanglots. Lorsqu'il fut le plus proche possible de lui, Sam se pencha très doucement au dessus de lui. Le prisonnier bondit dans le coin opposé de la cage.

- Tu vois, Sam, vint la voix de Tom, Monsieur Frodo t'aurait reconnu. Allons, laisse donc cette pauvre chose, il a assez souffert comme ça.

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas, il recommença sa démarche d'approche, progressant le plus doucement possible. Cette fois il réussit à poser une main tremblante sur l'épaule fine du prisonnier. Celui-ci poussa un cri à la fois strident et rauque et s'agrippa frénétiquement aux barreaux de la cage.

- C'est moi, Frodo, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Oh, laissez-moi vous emmener chez vous, à Cul-de-Sac, ou n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Je vous en prie.

Pour toute réponse, l'être se mit à sangloter sans vouloir lâcher les barreaux de sa prison. Sam enroula ses mains fortes autour de la taille frêle de la créature et tenta doucement de lui faire lâcher prise. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle frémit et se mit à pousser une série de cris effroyables, comme si Sam essayait de la tuer. On aurait dit à la fois une plainte humaine et un cri d'animal. Sam en eut froid dans le dos et il lâcha le détenu.

- Sors de là Sam, s'il te plaît, sors, dit Tom d'un ton qui se voulait bienveillant. Tu te fais du mal, et visiblement tu lui en fais aussi. Allons, sors.

Sam n'avait plus la force de continuer, il sortit et tomba à genoux. Olo ferma la cellule à clef.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, je te promets qu'on ne lui ferra pas de mal tant qu'on ne saura pas qui il est réellement. Rentre chez toi mon gars, tu dois être à bouts de nerfs.

Sam se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de Tom. Il jeta un dernier regard à la cage et murmura d'une voix faible :

- C'est lui, c'est bien lui. Tom, si vous lui faite du mal je vous tuerez.

- Sam, calme-toi, on ne lui fera rien, tu le sais bien.

Puis la porte se referma derrière eux et Olo, resté seul pour surveiller l'étrange créature, entendit une voix rauque s'élever de la cage, mêlée à un bruit de sanglots :

- Sam…


	4. Chapitre 3

Rosie vaquait à ses occupations habituelles dans Cul-de-Sac lorsque ses pas la conduisirent devant la porte de la chambre de Frodo. C'était idiot, mais elle avait eut soudain envie de voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer. En fait, personne n'en avait le droit, Sam lui-même n'y avait jamais pénétré. Pourtant ce jour-là, la curiosité prit le dessus et Rosie décida qu'elle verrait ce que renfermait la chambre interdite. Après tout, il n'y avait sûrement rien d'autre que de la poussière et du désordre. Pourquoi ne pas y faire un peu de ménage ? Les enfants jouaient calmement dans le salon, elle était tranquille pour un moment. Et puis Sam n'en saurait rien, il n'entrait jamais.

Et c'est au bout de quelques arguments comme ceux-ci que Rosie prit la clef de cuivre et la tourna dans la serrure. Elle eut un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte qui grinça bruyamment, mais finalement elle posa un pied hésitant dans la pièce sombre. A l'intérieur tout était recouvert de poussière et, comme Rosie l'avait prédit, dans un désordre impressionnant. Des pages griffonnées gisaient par terre, des livres jonchaient le sol. Il y avait même des tasses de thé vides sur la table de chevet. La jeune maîtresse de maison eut une grimace de dégoût. Monsieur Frodo vivait très salement, ou bien son départ avait été très précipité. Oui, ça il avait été pressé de partir, pressé de lui enlever son Sam sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Rosie sentit soudain de la colère pour celui qui avait occupé ce dépotoir, et un certain soulagement qu'il ne soit plus là. Mais elle se repentit bien vite d'avoir blâmé le disparu. Son sort avait tellement bouleversé son époux, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui, vint le murmure d'une voix blanche derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face, c'était Sam, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle craignit d'abord qu'il ne se mette en colère, mais au lieu de cela il avait l'air abattu, défait, et Rosie ne s'en sentit que plus coupable.

- Sam, je suis…

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi avoir ouvert cette porte aujourd'hui ?

- Sam, pardonne-moi, mais je ne pouvais plus, tu comprends ? Savoir cette pièce abandonnée… Je sais que ça comptait pour toi, mais… Je suis désolée, je…

- Tu n'as touché à rien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et froide.

- Non, je…

- Sors, Rose, sors d'ici. Cette chambre n'est pas la tienne.

- Cette chambre n'est plus celle de personne ! Sam, il faut te rendre à l'évidence et arrêter de vivre pour un souvenir ! Tu as une vie ici, et une famille !

- Et nous serons sa famille !

- Sam, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Rosie, persuadée que son mari commençait à perdre l'esprit.

- Il est vivant Rose, et je l'ai vu, et il… il…

Sam tomba à genoux, Rose vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Sam, tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

- Non, c'est possible, c'est tout à fait possible. Tu me crois fou toi aussi ? Pourtant je l'ai reconnu, il va mal mais je l'ai reconnu. Et je veux qu'il guérisse Rosie, je veux qu'il revienne vivre ici.

Rose sentit comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sam ne pouvait parler sérieusement, Frodo Baggins ne pouvait être en vie, du moins pas dans la Comté ! Et qu'il vienne vivre chez eux ? Dans son ancienne demeure ? Après tout, c'était chez lui aussi, mais imaginer que sa tranquillité soit troublée par celui qui avait emmener Sam aux travers de tous ces dangers… Rosie hésitait.

- Sam, murmura-t-elle, tu as du te tromper, ça ne peux pas être lui. Il est mort !

- Mort ? Tu as eu la preuve qu'il était mort ? Tu as vu son corps sans vie ? Non, ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ! Il est vivant, et je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes et… Rosie, je veux qu'il revienne.

- Mais Sam, où est-il ?

- Pour l'instant chez le Shirrif, mais je vais bientôt demander à ce qu'il est une chambre à l'auberge, puis il pourra venir ici !

Rosie regarda Sam avec scepticisme. Sa voix était soudain pleine de joie et d'espoir, et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne voudrais pas que ça aille trop vite,continua-t-il, alors quand il sera installé quelque part on ira le voir, tout les deux, puis avec les enfants et… et alors il viendra s'installer ici, chez lui.

- Sam, tout cela me semble un peu trop précipité.

- Bon, bon, de toute façon tu as le temps.

Et Sam Gamgee ferma la porte de la chambre et retourna dans le salon. La tête de Rose tournait douloureusement. Tout allait vraiment trop vite pour elle, le retour soudain d'un Hobbit que tout le monde croyait mort, la colère de Sam, son chagrin, sa joie… Les évènements allaient s'enchaîner à toute allure, elle le sentait bien. C'est pourquoi elle décida d'aller voir elle-même si Sam disait vrai.

Elle annonça à son mari qu'elle allait faire une course, puis elle descendit chez le Shirrif. Là-bas, on l'accueillit avec toute l'amabilité due à la femme du respectable Samwise Gamgee.

- On m'a dit que vous reteniez quelqu'un prisonnier ici, dit-elle à Olo Bunce.

- Oui, en effet ma chère Madame.

- Je… Pourrais-je le voir ?

- C'est que… C'est un peu compliqué…

- S'il vous plaît.

- Bon, bon, très bien, suivez-moi.

Et Olo ouvrit une porte qui donnait dans une salle très sombre où trônait une grande cage dans laquelle une forme était recroquevillée dans un coin.

- Une cage ? s'étonna-t-elle, n'aviez-vous pas d'endroit plus confortable ?

- C'est que… on savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, alors…

- Comment ça vous ne saviez pas ?

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit, lorsqu'elle vit à quoi ressemblait l'occupant de la cage. Comment Sam pouvait-il prétendre que c'était Frodo, il avait perdu l'esprit ! Cette chose ne ressemblait même pas à un Hobbit ! Mais la créature gémissait et se lamentait, et parmi les mots inaudibles, Rosie reconnut un nom :

- Sam… Sam…

- Vous voyez, il paraît que c'est ce pauvre Monsieur Frodo, mais moi j'ai encore des doutes.

- Vous comptez le faire sortir de là ?

- Ben… C'est ce que votre mari voudrait Madame Gamgee.

A ces mots, la créature releva la tête et jeta sur les deux Hobbits un regard d'une humanité et d'une tristesse déchirante. Bien sûr, il était marié. Comment aurait-il pu rester seul toutes ces années ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu, ce serait vain de toute façon…

Le regard de Frodo troubla Rosie, car elle croyait Sam à présent, c'était bien lui. Et dans un état lamentable, pauvre créature. Il était pâle et famélique, lui qui n'avait jamais était bien gras pour un Hobbit… Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir à Cul-de-Sac ! Pas s'il ressemblait à cette chose repoussante ! Il pourrait effrayer les enfants et… Oh, mais Sam serait tellement heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de lui à nouveau, comme au vieux temps avant leurs aventures… Rosie devait se résoudre, Frodo Baggins allait retourner à Cul-de-Sac, si toute fois il acceptait d'y revenir…


	5. Chapitre 4

Frodo Baggins, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait ici, et c'était son nom en fait. Il allait devoir s'habituer à se faire de nouveau appeler ainsi. Se faire de nouveau appeler par un nom, un vrai nom. Pas les sobriquets que les orques de Cirith Ungol employaient pour lui. Cirith Ungol, Frodo frémit à cette pensée. Non, il était trop tôt pour y penser, trop tôt pour accepter.

Et Sam. Sam était en vie, Sam allait bien. Mais il avait l'air si malheureux. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, voir ce que son maître était devenu – un monstre, une bête hideuse – cela avait du le bouleverser. Le revoir tout simplement avait du le bouleverser. Mais Frodo ne se sentait pas prêt à retourner à la vie civilisée, au milieu des siens qui allaient maintenant le regarder encore plus de travers que lorsqu'il était simplement l'héritier de cet original de Bilbo. Et d'ailleurs, qu'était devenu Bilbo ? Et les autres de la Compagnie ? Se souciaient-ils de lui ? Sans doute le croyaient-ils mort.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'approcha de la cage. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps Rosie était-elle partie ? Des jours peut-être, Frodo n'en savait rien. On ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds.

- Allez, viens mon bonhomme, enfin, j'veux dire Monsieur Frodo.

- Laisse-moi faire, Olo, dit Sam.

Frodo tourna la tête. Il apparut à Sam comme un animal traqué, pourtant il réussissait maintenant à le reconnaître. Il avait toujours ce même visage avec ses traits fins, seulement il était plus pâle et des veines ressortaient sur sa peau. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient maintenant d'un bleu surnaturel et des traits rouges en parcouraient le blanc.

Sam entra dans la cage et s'avança d'un pas assuré. Il tendit une main vers Frodo et dit :

- Allons, venez Monsieur Frodo, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, je vais vous sortir d'ici.

- Sam, vint la réponse du fin fond de la gorge de Frodo.

- Oui, oui, c'est moi ! dit Sam avec un sourire, vous devez me suivre, je vais vous soigner !

- Il refuse de manger tu sais. Tout ce qu'on lui a donné il l'a laissé de côté. Par contre il arrêtait pas de t'appeler.

- Vraiment ? Et bien me voici Monsieur Frodo, et je vais vous sortir de là !

- Sam… Non.

Sam parut bouleversé par cette réponse. Il s'assit en face de son ancien maître et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi non ? Je veux que vous me suiviez ! Laissez-moi me racheter, s'il vous plaît…

Les derniers mots s'évanouirent en un murmure et Sam commença à sangloter, mais malgré tout il continua :

- Je sais que vous devez me détester, c'est à cause de moi si vous êtes là, si vous êtes comme ça, et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi essayer de me racheter, laissez-moi vous ramener.

Frodo considéra Sam du coin de l'œil, un air un peu indécis dans le regard. Puis, à la surprise de Olo (qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que tout cela signifiait) et de Sam, Frodo s'approcha en hésitant et s'agenouilla précautionneusement devant Sam. Puis, il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Frodo, murmura Sam, Monsieur Frodo…

- Sam… pas rentrer… je…peux pas… regarde.

- Mais si, Monsieur, vous allez rentrer ! Je vous en prie !

- Monstre… monstre… tu dois… laisser.

Sam ne parvenait qu'à entendre la moitié des mots que prononçait Frodo, mais il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Non Frodo, c'est moi le monstre, je vous ai abandonné ici, je vous ai laissé tout seul tout ce temps. Frodo, répéta Sam en pleurant, je vous en prie, acceptez de me suivre !

- Mais…

- Frodo, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette cage, pas un Hobbit de votre renommé !

- … plus… Hobbit. Je suis…

Sam lui prit la main et Frodo frémit mais se laissa faire.

- Où voulez-vous aller ? J'ai pensé qu'il était trop tôt pour rentrer à Cul-de-Sac, nous allons le préparer pour vous, mais… Frodo ?

L'ancien porteur de l'Anneau avait le regard dans le vide, il tourna les yeux vers Sam. Comment pouvait-il accepter de le regarder ? Il était monstrueux ! Comment pouvait-il le toucher ?

- Frodo, Monsieur, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît…

Sam se leva et Frodo suivit sans opposer de résistance. Ils sortirent de la prison de fer et Olo tendit une couverture à Sam.

- Vous devez être gelé, Monsieur, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid maintenant, dit Sam en enveloppant Frodo.

- Sam… Où on va ?

Sam sourit et prit délicatement Frodo par les épaules pour le guider vers la sortie.

- Vous avez une chambre qui vous attend au _Buisson de Lierre_, et vous y serrez bien ! Je vais prendre soin de vous maintenant…

- Je…

Mais la fin de sa phrase s'évanouit et il suivit Sam jusqu'à l'auberge.

Une fois là-bas, Sam cacha Frodo du mieux qu'il pu, afin de lui éviter les regards des Hobbits attablés, toujours à l'affût d'un ragot à colporter, puis on lui indiqua la chambre qu'il avait réservée. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Sam fit asseoir Frodo sur le lit. Celui-ci parut très mal à l'aise.

- Ca va aller Monsieur ? Je vais faire monter de quoi vous changer puis vous pourrez prendre un bon bain. Mais j'aimerais d'abord que vous mangiez quelque chose. Que voulez-vous ?

- … de l'eau…

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sam en lui apportant une carafe pleine, mais à manger ?

Et sans en avoir l'intention, Sam mima le geste tout en parlant. Il eut soudain la sensation qu'il prenait son maître pour un être stupide. Il répéta :

- Voulez-vous quelque chose de particulier ? Du pain ? Ce serait bien pour commencer…

Pour toute réponse, Frodo acquiesça de la tête. Sam sourit doucement. Il descendit en toute hâte dans la salle commune de l'auberge et remonta avec une miche de pain dorée. Frodo n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et lui tendit un morceau, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

- Tenez, allez-y doucement, une petite gorgée et une petite bouchée, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas trop manger d'un coup si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Frodo, qui jusqu'à présent regardait ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, releva les yeux et sourit timidement en prenant ce que Sam lui donnait. A ce léger sourire, Sam répondit par un plus large et une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Frodo éleva une main tremblante jusqu'au visage de son compagnon et essuya le trait humide qui barrait la joue. Sam n'y tint plus et serra son maître dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il, désolé de vous avoir abandonné, je vous ai cherché, je le jure ! Mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé, j'ai cru mourir Monsieur. Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, an bonne santé, et vous malade et… Oh, pardonnez-moi !

- Sam, vint la faible réponse, c'est pas… ta faute. Pas ta faute…

-Vous savez bien que si, je suis le pire Hobbit qui puisse exister, je suis…

Mais Sam s'interrompit. Frodo, qui n'avait été alors qu'une masse inanimée dans ses bras, rendit son étreinte à Sam, même si elle n'était que très légère. Il sentit Frodo caresser faiblement son dos, ce qui envoya des frissons dans tout son corps. Frodo le ressentit probablement car il recula soudain et dit :

- Je… je suis… repoussant.

- Oh, non Frodo, non ! Je vous en prie, ne croyez pas ça. Vous avez changé, mais je vais vous aider, laissez-moi vous aider.

Frodo acquiesça à nouveau et fondit dans les bras de Sam. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Cette odeur lui avait tant manqué, cette sensation qu'il était chez lui, seule Sam pouvait la lui procurer. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était heureux, ou du moins il se sentait mieux.

Il mangea un peu et la sensation de nourriture lui parut étrange. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Soudain, on toqua à la porte, les vêtements que Sam avait fait demandé étaient arrivés.

- Voulez-vous vous laver ? Cela vous fera du bien, dit Sam en refermant la porte.

- Je… Oui…

Frodo se leva et passa dans la petite salle de bain où il y avait un tub et de l'eau chaude. Il avait oublié tout ce confort, il ne savait plus réellement comment utiliser tout ça. Frodo resta debout un moment, immobile, puis il sortit et trouva Sam, assis sur le lit, qui attendait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en voyant la mine ennuyé de l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau.

- Je… Sam, aide-moi…

- Oh, bien sûr.

Sam suivit Frodo dans la salle de bain, fit couler le bain et l'aida à se dévêtir. En d'autres circonstances, cette situation l'aurait terriblement gênée, voir ainsi celui qu'il aimait, nu, et grelottant dans ses bras. Mais Sam s'inquiétait plutôt de sa maigreur et il oublia le reste. Frodo se tourna vers Sam, les yeux baissés, honteux. Il voyait la façon dont Sam le regardait, il devait être dégoûté.

- Sam, dit-il enfin, je suis…

- Chhh, non, ne dites rien. Entrez plutôt dans le tub avant que l'eau ne refroidisse.

Frodo s'exécuta. L'eau n'était pas trop chaude car Sam avait craint qu'il ne se brûle. Il lui donna le savon et lui massa doucement les épaules.

- Pouvez-vous mettre la tête sous l'eau un instant, Monsieur ? Je vais vous laver les cheveux.

- … Bien sûr, répondit Frodo avant de disparaître sous l'eau savonneuse et de réapparaître juste après. Sam… Merci.

- Oh, mais c'est normal Monsieur, répondit Sam en savonnant les longues mèches de Frodo, d'ailleurs vous ne devriez même pas me remercier. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Mes cheveux… dégoûtants… n'est-ce pas ?

Sam sourit, Frodo arrivait peu à peu à parler comme avant, même si sa voix était toujours très rauque et ses phrases entrecoupées, il faisait d'énormes progrès. Mais comme il avait changé si vite ! Et sans avoir l'Anneau, Sam se demandait parfois comment s'était arrivé. Il avait fallu des siècles à Gollum pour cesser d'être Sméagol ! Cela ne faisait pas perdre à Sam l'espoir de voir Frodo être à nouveau lui-même.

- On va arranger ça très vite, répondit-il à la remarque de Frodo… Voudrez-vous que je les coupe un peu ?

- Non… ridicule.

Sam émit un léger rire.

- Vous savez, je me suis amélioré depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai coupé les cheveux. Et je suis désolé pour ce jour-là.

Frodo sourit, et bien que Sam ne le vit pas, il le sentit.

- Je voulais dire…

- C'est pas grave, je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire Monsieur, coupa Sam qui voulait évité à son maître de trop parler et de se fatiguer.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Sam massait la tête de Frodo qui se détendit un peu. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bain pour revenir à la civilisation, pensa Sam. C'est alors qu'il remarque que Frodo commençait à s'endormir. Il le réveilla doucement et le fit sortir.

Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et lui demanda :

- Vous devriez peut-être dormir un peu ? Voulez-vous votre chemise de nuit maintenant ?

- Oui Sam, répondit simplement Frodo.

Et Sam lui passa sa chemise de nuit et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit.

- Voilà, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mou ou trop dur, Monsieur, vous n'avez pas connu un bon lit depuis un moment… D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour le mauvais traitement chez le Shirrif.

- Ca fait rien, dit Frodo en s'allongeant avec difficulté.

Sam l'observa. Il ne s'allongeait pas de tout son long comme on serait tenté de le faire dans un bon lit douillet, mais il se coucha sur le côté, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, et ferma les yeux.

- Alors dormez bien Monsieur, dit Sam.

- Sam…

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Tu reviendras ?

- Bien sûr ! Demain à la première heure. Ne sortez pas d'ici sans moi, je ne vous lâcherai plus d'une semelle maintenant.

Frodo sourit et se tourna du côté de Sam. Celui-ci le borda affectueusement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Frodo soupira et s'endormit, un faible sourire sur les lèvres…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Tout d'abord, merci à mes revieweurs, parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Mais je lance un appel aux Frodo/Sam lovers français : qu'ils ne se cachent plus ! Moi au début j'écrivais en anglais, de peur d'être reconnue, et il existe trop peu de fics en français** **! N'ayez plus peur mes amis ! (Bon, ça fait un peu discours révolutionnaire, mais c'est presque ça !) Alors bonne lecture, et répandez la bonne parole autour de vous ! Merci encore de me lire, ça m'encourage !**

Le lendemain, Rosie déposa les enfants chez la veuve Chubb et elle et Sam prirent la matinée pour nettoyer la chambre de Frodo. Avant cela, Sam était passé au _Buisson de Lierre_ pour s'occuper de Frodo. Il l'avait réveillé, l'avait fait mangé un peu, mais finalement il s'était recouché.

Sam s'était résolu à ranger la chambre de Frodo, après tout, il allait bientôt l'occuper à nouveau, il méritait qu'elle soit présentable. Ainsi, après avoir jeté les déchets qui jonchaient le sol, fait la poussière et tout nettoyé, il classèrent la paperasse et rangèrent les manuscrits qui traînaient en désordre.

Puis, Sam retourna à l'auberge pour voir Frodo, demandant à Rosie de le rejoindre plus tard. Celle-ci resta donc seule à Cul-de-Sac, s'occupant aux tâches quotidiennes qu'elle aurait du faire le matin. Frodo arrivait à peine qu'il bouleversait déjà son quotidien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, il avait sûrement déjà beaucoup souffert. Prise de remord d'avoir pensé du mal de cette pauvre âme, Rosie alla arranger sa chambre afin qu'elle soit la plus parfaite possible. Elle dépoussiéra à nouveau, s'assura d'avoir bien nettoyer les carreaux de la fenêtre, balaya encore le plancher. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Mais alors qu'elle reculait en balayant, elle donna accidentellement un coup de coude dans la bibliothèque derrière elle et un carnet en tomba, ouvert à une page où étaient griffonnés quelques phrases à l'encre noire. Saisie de curiosité et ne pensant pas à mal, elle ramassa le carnet et commença à lire avec difficulté (elle avait appris ses lettres, mais ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien que son mari).

'_Avril 3018, la Comté._

_Sam et moi allons partir pour une mission très dangereuse, et je suis soulagé de savoir que Pippin nous accompagnera jusqu'à Creux-de-Crique, car la perspective de me retrouver seul avec Sam m'effraie. Déjà ici, lorsqu'il nous arrive d'être seuls, c'est une torture d'avoir à cacher mes sentiments pour lui, alors loin de chez nous, je n'ose pas imaginer… Je n'y arriverai sûrement pas.'_

Rosie bondit, elle en avait assez lu pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Monsieur Frodo était amoureux de son Sam. Mais l'aimait-il encore ? Rosie n'en était pas sûr. Mais elle se méfiait tout de même. Et puis, comment était-ce possible ? Comment un garçon pouvait-il en aimer un autre ? C'était quelque chose qui bouleversait tous ce qu'elle avait appris depuis toujours ! Il fallait qu'elle éloigne Sam de la mauvaise influence de Frodo et de ses pensées contre-nature.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit en toute hâte au _Buisson de Lierre_, où elle demanda dans quelle chambre elle pouvait trouver son mari. Elle monta et frappa à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle poussa doucement le battant. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux la saisit de stupeur. Il y avait là Frodo, allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, la tête soutenu par Sam qui était penché sur lui.

- Sam !dit Rosie hors d'elle, qu'est-ce que…

- Ah ! Rosie ! Tu arrive à point, il… il a fait un malaise ! l'interrompit Sam dont la voix tremblait.

- Un malaise ? Sam…

- Peux-tu rester avec lui pendant que je vais chercher quelqu'un ?

- B… bien sur, je…

Et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Sam descendit chercher de l'aide, laissant Rosie seule avec Frodo.

Elle observa celui-ci, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il avait les cheveux étonnamment longs, et qui n'ondulaient que très légèrement comparés aux boucles brunes qu'on lui avait connues. Il était vraiment très maigre, et cela se voyait mieux maintenant qu'il portait un pantalon normal. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux avaient été coiffés avec soins et supposa que c'était là l'œuvre de Sam. Elle ferma les yeux à cette pensée, Frodo avait du apprécier le contact de Sam.

Elle se demandait même comment il pouvait toucher Frodo, voyant ce qu'il était devenu, sachant ce que le toucher de Sam devait provoquer en lui. Non, Sam ne savait pas, du moins l'espérait-elle. Et puis s'il savait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ressente la même chose, surtout pas maintenant. Sam était un Hobbit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable et normal.

Rosie remarqua alors que Frodo bougeait, elle s'approcha avec précaution. Il ouvrit les yeux et appela :

- Sam ? Sam ?

- Il n'est pas là, répondit Rosie. Il est parti chercher quelqu'un pour vous soigner.

- Sam… répéta Frodo.

- Il va revenir Monsieur Frodo… Ne vous fatiguez pas plus que de raison.

Frodo observa attentivement la jeune Hobbit au dessus de lui, elle avait l'air si froide avec lui. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, il était repoussant. Mais… il y avait autre chose, Frodo le sentait. Elle le regardait d'une façon…

- Vous savez, dit-il soudain.

- Pardon ?

- Vous savez, non ? répéta-t-il, sa voix rauque et pleine de larmes.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître gentille. Allons, restez tranquille, ajouta-t-elle en rajustant les oreillers derrière la tête de Frodo.

Celui-ci lui saisit le poignet avec une force surprenante pour sa petite silhouette fragile.

- Ne lui dites pas… Je vous en prie.

Ses yeux étaient à la fois féroce et suppliants, Rosie en fut effrayée.

- Ne dites rien, répéta-t-il.

Rosie fit signe qu'elle ne dirait rien et Frodo lâcha son poignet en murmurant un faible « Merci ». Puis, Sam entra, accompagné d'un médecin.

Celui-ci examina Frodo et conclut qu'il manquait simplement de nourriture et de repos. Il préféra ne pas faire de diagnostique plus détaillé, étant donné la particularité du patient.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Sam demanda à Rosie :

- Tout va bien ? Monsieur Frodo s'est réveillé longtemps après mon départ ?

- Euh… Non, quelques minutes après, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Sam s'assis sur le lit, près de Frodo et le fit s'asseoir dos contre la tête de lit, bien calé avec une pile d'oreillers. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et lui donna un morceau de pain ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

- …pas faim Sam, dit Frodo.

- Mais vous avez entendu le médecin, non ? Il faut que vous mangiez régulièrement, et que vous buviez aussi. Pas énormément, mais juste un peu. Allons, vous devez manger.

- Sam…

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, forcez-vous un peu.

- D'accord Sam.

Frodo prit le morceau de pain et mordit dedans puis mâcha longuement avant de l'avaler avec difficulté. Ensuite, il prit une gorgée d'eau et but doucement.

- Voilà, sourit Sam, vous pourrez finir ce morceau en entier ?

- Je crois…

- Très bien. Monsieur, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous présenter Rosie. Vous la connaissez déjà ? La petite Cotton.

Rosie rougit à ces mots, cela lui rappelait son enfance et le temps où ses parents lui avaient présenté Sam.

Frodo, lui, hocha simplement de la tête et sourit faiblement.

- C'est ma femme aujourd'hui, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Frodo avant de reprendre une gorgée d'eau.

Rosie ne dit rien, mais elle sentit la peine dans la réponse de Frodo. Elle ne savait que penser de tout cela.

Sam se dirigea vers la table de chevet où était posé un petit panier, il le posa sur les genoux de Frodo. Il était rempli de fraise du jardin que Sam avait ramassé le matin même.

Frodo regarda avec curiosité le panier, puis demanda d'une voix faible :

- J'ai le droit ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sam avec un sourire tendre, mais n'en abusez pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez malade.

Frodo avait les larmes aux yeux, Sam se montrait tellement gentil ! Il devait se sentir terriblement coupable, pauvre cher Sam. Il prit une fraise entre ses doigts tremblants et y goûta : la sensation était douce et sucrée, elle envahit tous son corps et il se sentit très bien. Mais il savait que dans son état, trop de fruits pouvaient le rendre malade. Il releva la tête et sourit, du jus de fraise colorant légèrement ses lèvres.

En le voyant à cet instant, les yeux doux et les lèvres si tentantes, Sam eu envie de l'embrasser, mais il se gronda intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées, surtout quand Rosie se trouvait juste à côté.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les trois, mangeant quelques fraises et discutant à peine. Puis, Rosie partit récupérer les enfants et laissa Sam et Frodo à nouveau seuls.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. De toute façon Frodo n'avait pas très envie de parler, il préférait regarder Sam, il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir, mais il semblait plus triste. C'était normal, après tout ce chagrin qu'il avait du avoir en croyant Frodo mort. Mais Frodo ne pensait pas que le chagrin de Sam avait été celui de quelqu'un qui perd l'amour de sa vie, il était loin de s'en douter en fait.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ? demanda finalement Sam.

- Non, ça va.

- J'ai pensé que… enfin, vous avez du beaucoup marché et… J'ai remarqué que vos pieds étaient blessés.

Frodo ne sembla pas comprendre. Il vit alors Sam prendre quelque chose sur la table de chevet puis retirer les couvertures de sur Frodo et s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Dans sa main, il tenait un petit flacon de lotion apaisante. Frodo le regarda faire sans protester. Il voyait Sam assis en tailleur prendre un de ses pieds et le poser sur ses genoux. Il versa un peu de lotion dans ses mains et commença à masser doucement. Au contact du liquide froid, Frodo tressaillit.

- Je vous fais mal ? demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

- Non, souffla Frodo.

Celui-ci se carra plus confortablement dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Les mains de Sam étaient abîmées mais douces malgré tout. Frodo se détendit et soupira. Il oublia pendant un instant qu'il avait désormais cet aspect repoussant, seul Sam pouvait le lui faire oublier. Il se sentait si bien près de lui, et à la fois très mal à l'aise d'être ce qu'il était.

Sam massa ainsi ses deux pieds avec milles précautions, comme s'il craignait que Frodo ne se brise en morceaux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'essuya les mains et replaça les couvertures sur Frodo, puis rangea la lotion et vint s'asseoir à côté de Frodo. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne s'était pas endormi.

- Merci Sam, murmura-t-il.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu, dit Sam.

- …pas sommeil.

- Bien, voulez-vous que je reste un peu avec vous ?

Frodo acquiesça.

Sam l'allongea tout de même confortablement et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à son chevet. Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement. Cela lui rappela les longues nuits à Fondcombe, alors qu'il veillait sur son maître blessé. Il remarqua alors que Frodo n'était pas en chemise de nuit. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

- Monsieur Frodo ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…

- Est-ce que je peux regarder quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr…

Sam souleva les couvertures et découvrit l'épaule gauche de Frodo. Il avait soigneusement nettoyé la cicatrice du Mont Venteux, mais il se demandait si elle était encore douloureuse.

- Vous… vous souffrez encore de cette blessure ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu… le 6…

- Oh, vous voulez dire le 6 octobre, n'est-ce pas ?

Frodo acquiesça.

- Avez-vous besoins de quelque chose particulier ? Vous n'avez qu'à le dire et je…

- Toi, dit faiblement Frodo.

- Pardon ?

- Reste…

- Que je reste ? Cette nuit ? Et bien… Oui, bien sûr. Laissez-moi seulement descendre chercher quelque chose à manger, voulez-vous ?

- Merci.

Et Sam sortit, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire pour prévenir Rosie. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Tom, son frère, qui discutait avec l'aubergiste.

- Hé, Tom ! appela-t-il.

- Tiens, Sam Gamgee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'occupe de Monsieur Frodo. Et d'ailleurs j'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourrais-tu aller voir ta sœur et lui dire que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Ah, très bien, j'y vais dans un instant.

- Merci Tom.

Sam remonta, les bras chargés d'un plateau plein de nourriture. Il s'installa sur la chaise près de Frodo et commença à manger, discutant des affaires de la Comté, même si son interlocuteur écoutait plus qu'il ne participait à la conversation. De temps en temps il lui faisait goûter un peu de ce qu'il avait sur son plateau, et Frodo but même une petite gorgée de bière. Cela le fit d'ailleurs tousser et Sam s'inquiéta mais fut immédiatement rassuré lorsqu'il vit un large sourire sur le visage de Frodo.

- … plus l'habitude, murmura-t-il.

Sam brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé après l'antre de Shelob, il voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver, et savoir ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années. Mais Frodo semblait heureux à ce moment, et ce genre de question l'aurait probablement replongé dans de mauvais souvenirs.

Puis, Frodo se sentit enfin fatigué et s'installa pour dormir. Il laissa une place vide à côté de lui et bredouilla :

- Sa… Sam. Viens ?

- Oui, je suis là.

Sam enleva son veston et sa chemise puis se glissa aux côtés de Frodo. C'était une sensation étrange, d'être là, si proches et pourtant un peu étrangers l'un à l'autre. Soudain, Sam sentit sa peau contre celle de Frodo et il frémit. Celui-ci s'écarta et murmura :

- Pardon.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

- … me toucher… répugnant…

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un sanglot, Sam le serra contre lui.

- Non, non vous n'êtes pas répugnant, là, là, vous voyez bien ! Dormez maintenant, j'aimerais que demain vous alliez marcher un peu au soleil, ça vous fera du bien.

Sam sentit Frodo hocher la tête contre son épaule, puis se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Finalement, ils s'endormirent ainsi, tous les deux enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre…


	7. Chapitre 6

Rosie rentrait à peine de chez la veuve Chubb à qui elle avait confiés ses enfants. Goldie lui racontait leur journée avec de grandes phrases passionnées, et Rose n'écoutait que d'une oreille, absorbée qu'elle était par ses nouvelles préoccupations. Et si Frodo était revenu pour lui enlever Sam ? Et si Sam se laissait emmener loin d'elle ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte. Peut-être était-ce Sam ! Mais alors pourquoi frappait-il ? Rosie alla ouvrir et fut surprise de tomber sur son frère Tom.

- Tom ! En voilà une surprise, s'exclama-t-elle, entre, je t'en prie !

- Oh, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je voudrais pas te déranger.

- Mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Un peu de thé ?

- Oh, oui, merci bien.

Et Tom s'attabla en face de sa sœur, sirotant sa tasse de thé et discutant de choses et d'autres.

- Oh, Sam, dit finalement Rosie, il est de plus en plus occupé depuis le retour de son Monsieur Frodo.

- Ah, oui, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Rosie eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

- C… comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Ben il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait pas et qu'il voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Et… tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ?

- Oh, ben j'imagine qu'il s'occupe de Monsieur Frodo, le pauvre, il est dans un bien mauvais état. Heureusement que notre Sam est là pour veiller sur lui. Je suis sûr qu'il se remettra vite. D'ailleurs, il va revenir à Cul-de-Sac à c'que j'ai compris ?

- C'est ce que voudrait Sam. Mais moi j'hésite encore. Non pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il soit chez lui et tout ça… Mais tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vivre avec lui… c'est assez étrange, et puis il y a les enfants.

- Ah ça, j'dois dire que t'as raison, il fait un peu peur, mais il s'améliorera vite, Sam s'occupe bien de lui…

« Un peu trop même » pensa Rosie. Mais elle se contenta de sourire et d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Puis, Tom se leva et la salua puis partit.

A nouveau seule avec ses propres craintes, Rosie s'occupa des enfants : elle les fit se laver, les nourrit puis les coucha. Et là, elle se retrouva réellement seule avec elle-même. De nouvelles questions emplirent sa tête. Frodo allait-il tenter quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr que non, il semblait trop honteux de lui-même pour penser avoir une chance. Mais alors, pourquoi Sam était-il resté ? Parce que Frodo ne voulait pas être seul, évidemment, après tout ce temps il voulait un peu de compagnie, s'était normal.

Et c'est à peine rassurée qu'elle se coucha dans son grand lit, vide de la présence de son mari.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, il sentait un souffle chaud et régulier dans son cou. Il tourna à peine la tête pour voir que Frodo avait la sienne sur son épaule. Il sentit ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et un des genoux de Frodo contre sa cuisse. Sam déglutit avec difficulté. Ils n'avaient jamais dormis enlacés comme ça.

Le Hobbit encore endormi remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Frodo, sourit Sam.

- Bonjour Sam, articula Frodo.

Pendant quelques instants aucun d'eux ne bougea. Puis, Sam se dégagea paresseusement, quand quelqu'un entra. Ou plutôt quand plusieurs personnes entrèrent.

- Oh, bonjour Rosie, bonjour les enfants ! dit Sam un peu surpris.

Les petits regardaient leur père avec des yeux ronds. Qui était ce monsieur qui le tenait encore par la taille ? Réalisant qu'il était toujours accroché à Sam, Frodo le lâcha et regarda ses mains. Il se sentait complètement stupide. Sam lui avait parlé de ses enfants, mais les voir comme ça, aussi soudainement, cela lui posa un poids énorme sur le cœur. Surtout que c'étaient de très beaux enfants, comme il les avait imaginés.

Rosie sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Alors c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ? Enlacés l'un contre l'autre ? Il valait mieux qu'elle n'y pense plus, elle réglerait cela en privé avec Sam, pour l'instant ils devaient présenter Frodo à Goldie et Robin afin qu'ils s'habituent eu fait que cet étrange Monsieur allait vivre chez eux.

Sam s'assit sur le rebord du lit et Goldie vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Frodo était un peu reculé, assis au milieu du lit, regardant avec peine les enfants de Sam.

- Bonjour Goldie, murmura Sam, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit la petite, mais toi t'étais où ? T'étais là ? T'as dormi avec le drôle de Monsieur ?

Sam tourna la tête vers Frodo et lui sourit, celui-ci rendit un léger sourire mais on y sentait tout de même de la peine. Sam tendit la main et la lui saisit.

- Oui Goldie, j'ai dormi ici. Et ce Monsieur c'est Frodo Baggins, je t'ai déjà raconté qui était Frodo ?

- C'est le Hobbit très courageux qui a combattu les méchants ? demanda Goldie, essayant de simplifier l'histoire racontée par son père.

- Voilà, c'est lui.

- Pourquoi t'étais pas là ? demanda soudain la fillette à Frodo.

Celui-ci, un peu surpris de se faire adresser la parole directement et ne souhaitant pas effrayer l'enfant, tenta de répondre :

- Je…

- Il a été malade, termina Sam, il ne peut pas trop parler pour le moment car il est encore un peu souffrant.

La petite descendit des genoux de son père et se glissa jusqu'à Frodo. Elle posa une petite main sur son maigre genou et dit :

- Tu vas guérir Monsieur Frodo, un jour j'étais malade et mon papa il est resté tous les jours avec moi et même la nuit, un puis un bisou magique et hop ! (Goldie fit un mouvement dans l'air avec sa main) j'étais guérie.

Frodo sourit, Rosie regardait avec embarra sa fille et Frodo, Sam trouvait tout cela très touchant, quant à Robin il gesticulait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Nous allons faire une promenade, déclara Sam, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Goldie en sautant à terre. Nous on vient ! Nous on vient !

- Très bien, du calme, asseyez-vous là un instant, dit Sam en mettant Goldie et son petit frère sur la chaise, près du lit. Rosie, je peux te demander une chose ?

Frodo regardait partout autour de lui. Sam et Rosie parlaient à l'écart, les enfants le regardaient avec curiosité. Plus que jamais il se sentit monstrueux et seul.

- Rose, il faut que j'aide Monsieur Frodo à se laver, tu peux emmener les enfants en bas, paye leur une limonade en attendant, d'accord ?

- Sam, gronda Rosie, il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul ?

- Regarde-le, il est encore très faible ! Allons, ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, je lui ai déjà fait prendre un bain avant-hier, c'est juste pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux.

- Un bain ! s'exclama Rosie. Sam, je crois qu'il faut qu'on…

- Rose, s'il te plaît, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Emmène juste les enfants en bas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le voient comme ça.

- Très bien…

Et Rosie emmena Goldie et Robin dans la salle commune du _Buisson de Lierre_ en attendant que Sam et Frodo se préparent pour aller faire une promenade.

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas, Sam avait couvert Frodo d'un manteau elfique et son visage était caché par le capuchon. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'auberge et se retrouvèrent seuls dans la campagne, Frodo se découvrit et ferma les yeux au soleil de la Comté. Devant le petit groupe, Goldie et Robin trottinaient joyeusement, poussant des cris d'enfant et riant de bonheur. Frodo marchait un peu derrière, il allait doucement et avec un peu de peine. Sam le rejoignit sous l'œil agacé de Rosie qui surveillait les enfants.

- Tout va bien Monsieur ? demanda Sam en lui prenant le bras.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-il de sa voix rauque. Sam… tu n'es pas obligé…

- De quoi Monsieur Frodo ? demanda patiemment Sam.

- … t'occuper de moi…

- Vous plaisantez ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire, allons, ne dites pas de telles absurdités. Vous allez rentrer avec moi à Cul-de-Sac. Pas encore bien sûr, mais vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Frodo acquiesça et ils avancèrent doucement jusqu'à finalement se retrouver devant la porte ronde et verte du smial.

- Vous sentez-vous prêt à revoir Cul-de-Sac Monsieur ? Sinon je vous ramène au _Buisson de Lierre_ !

- Non, je veux… voir.

Goldie se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Son petit frère se précipita derrière elle et ils entrèrent dans le hall. Rosie les suivit.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Sam.

- Oui, dit Frodo en serrant la main de son compagnon. Je… je veux entrer.

Sam le guida jusqu'à l'intérieur, et Frodo observa chaque recoin comme s'il découvrait le smial. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux.

- Monsieur Frodo ! Vous voulez aller vous allonger ?

- Je… s'il te plaît.

Sam le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Voilà, vous reconnaissez votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? On n'y avait pas touché depuis… Enfin, on l'a rangée il y a pas longtemps. Et elle est à peu près comme lorsque vous l'avez quittée. Vous en souvenez-vous Monsieur ?

- Non Sam… que des détails…

- Bien, voulez-vous dormir un peu ?

Frodo hocha la tête.

- Alors voilà, votre bon vieux lit.

Sam installa Frodo et lui baisa le front, puis il quitta la chambre et ferma doucement la porte.

- Sam, vint la voix de Rose derrière lui. Je peux te voir un instant ?

- Bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Sam je… Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Frodo et… c'est normal, mais… Fais attention tout de même.

- Attention ? répéta Sam, faire attention à quoi ?

- Et bien… il a changé et… il peut peut-être agir étrangement maintenant qu'il est comme ça…

- Comment ça étrangement ? De toute façon il est inoffensif, il est encore bien trop faible, tu l'as vu toi-même tout à l'heure. Il marche au ralenti, il parle à peine, je doute qu'il ait la force de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux, et je ne pense pas qu'il en ait l'intention.

- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Rosie.

Frodo se réveilla une heure environ après s'être couché, il se leva difficilement et fit le tour de sa chambre. Son regard fut attiré automatiquement par le carnet bleu posé sur la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un l'avait sorti et reposé, il en était sûr. C'était sans doute Rose qui l'avait lu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été curieuse, ni d'être jalouse et protectrice. Si la situation avait été inversée il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon. Mais la situation était ainsi, et elle ne changerait jamais. Même s'il redevenait celui qu'il était, il ne pouvait espéré que Sam l'aime, pas comme lui il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas possible. Frodo saisit le carnet et l'ouvrit.

' _8 Juin 3017, la Comté_

_Aujourd'hui Sam et moi sommes allés près de l'étang. J'aurais voulu que Sam se baigne avec moi, mais il a peur de l'eau. De toute façon j'ai le sentiment que je le mets mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas sensés être bons amis, lui qui est convaincu qu'il doit « rester à sa place », mais j'aimerais qu'à défaut de m'aimer il se montre un peu plus amical envers moi. Je fais des efforts pourtant, j'essaye de passer du temps avec lui, de me montrer gentil, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il m'évite. C'est vrai que l'inviter à se baigner nu avec moi n'étais pas forcément très subtil. Et à la réflexion, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il ait refusé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le malaise que ça aurait pu susciter…'_

Frodo ferma le carnet et sourit. Ce souvenir était à la fois douloureux et agréable. Il était jeune à cette époque, il pouvait encore espérer. Mais maintenant…

- Monsieur Frodo ?

- Oh, Sam ! s'exclama Frodo en laissant échapper son carnet.

- Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? demanda Sam en se baissant pour ramasser le calepin et le tendre à son maître.

- … plus sommeil, répondit Frodo de son habituelle voix cassée.

- Oh, vous me faite de la peine Monsieur, j'veux dire comme vous parlez et tout. Suivez moi, je vais vous donnez une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel. Je sais pas si ça sera aussi efficace que quand ma mère m'en donnait pour mes angines, mais ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.

- C'est… pas la peine.

- Allons, ne discutez pas, dit Sam avec un gentil sourire.

Puis, il ajouta plus sérieusement :

- Je veux tout faire pour vous, vous comprenez ? C'est de ma faute tout ça, depuis le début. Si je vous avais trouvé ce jour-là, on n'en serait pas là, et vous iriez bien mieux… Vous devez me laisser vous aider.

Son ton était suppliant et ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Bien sûr Sam, répondit simplement Frodo.

Et à ces mots il prit son ancien jardinier dans ses bras et le serra du plus fort qu'il put. Sam lui rendit son étreinte, ce qui le souleva presque de terre. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Merci à mes quelques reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir encouragée (même si vous n'êtes pas très nombreux). Enfin, merci beaucoup et voici la suite !**

Le soir venu, Sam raccompagna Frodo au _Buisson de Lierre_ et l'aida à se coucher, puis il resta un moment avec lui. Lorsqu'il voulu partir, Frodo essaya de le retenir.

- Sam… Reste ?

- Non Frodo, pas ce soir. J'aimerais bien rester avec vous, je n'aime pas vous savoir seul. Mais bientôt vous ne serrez plus seul ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, vous viendrez vous installer chez vous, à Cul-de-Sac !

- Non, dit Frodo en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Pas Cul-de-Sac.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam dont la voix perdit toute trace de bonne humeur. Mais… vous n'allez pas rester ici tout seul ! Vous… Oh, Frodo, pourquoi non ? Vous préférez peut-être que nous vous laissions la place ? On peut déménager vous savez et…

- Non… ta maison maintenant. Moi… je veux rester seul.

- Non ! se récria Sam. C'est votre façon de me punir, c'est ça ? C'est votre façon de me rappeler ce que je vous ai fait ? J'vous en prie, ne vous isolez pas à cause de moi !

- … pas ta faute Sam ! Je… Pardon…

- Pardon pour quoi ? Monsieur, je vous en prie, venez à Cul-de-Sac. Pas immédiatement si c'est trop tôt pour vous, mais c'est chez vous !

- Reste cette nuit ?

Sam soupira et prit la main de Frodo.

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je rentre. Mais je reviendrai tôt demain, je vous le promets !

- Merci Sam, sourit Frodo.

Sam porta la main de son maître jusqu'à ses lèvres et y posa un baiser. Il la lâcha avec réluctance et s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois et dit :

- Ca va aller ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

Frodo se retint de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa présence forte et rassurante, qu'il voulait l'embrasser plus que tout autre chose, il se contenta de lui faire signe que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Sam referma la porte derrière lui, et Frodo fut à la fois peiné et rassuré de le voir partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de s'éloigner de sa famille pour lui, surtout maintenant qu'il était cette chose repoussante, surtout quand ses sentiments étaient aussi inavouables et malsains.

- Sam, demanda Rosie après le repas, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi pendant tes aventures avec Monsieur Frodo ?

Sam eut le souffle coupé. Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, mais il savait très bien que la réponse ne plairait pas à Rosie.

- Et bien… Je mentirais si je disais que tu occupais ma tête durant toute la quête mais… Rosie, essaye de comprendre, il y avait vraiment des choses plus importantes.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle irritée.

- La survie de la Terre du Milieu par exemple ! Rose, pourquoi poses-tu des questions pareilles maintenant ?

- Sam ! Tu ne pensais pas à moi ?

- Rose, c'est ridicule, tu ne crois pas ? L'important n'est pas là ! Nous avions une mission à accomplir, et pas des moindres !

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi…

- Pourquoi te poses-tu ces questions ?

- J'ai l'impression que… enfin j'ai le sentiment que tu tiens plus à Frodo qu'à moi.

Sam sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps. Comment Rosie pouvait-elle savoir ? Il devait mentir, ou peut-être que l'honnêteté serait plus payante ? Après tout, Rosie pourrait comprendre… Et puis c'était sa femme, il devait être honnête avec elle.

- Rose… Je… C'est compliqué. Je t'aime, mais j'aime Frodo aussi.

Rosie plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour éviter un cri de stupeur. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, Sam était normal, lui !

- Je suis désolé, calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer !

- Tu… tu es…

- Attends, attends ! Oui, je l'aime, mais je t'aime aussi et… de toute façon j'essaye de ne plus y penser. C'est inutile ! Il me prendrait pour un fou, pour un… je ne sais même pas de quoi j'aurais l'air. Mais avec toi j'essaye d'oublier tout ça.

- Tu… m'aimes quand même ? bafouilla-t-elle, peu confiante.

- Bien sûr ! Pas exactement de la même façon, mais ça n'a aucune importance, parce que je ne veux plus l'aimer !

- P… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, parce que ce n'est pas bien et parce que je suis avec toi…

- Mais… tu ne tenteras rien ? Tu me le jures ?

- Bien sûr Rose, je ne veux pas le faire fuir, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Mais…

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être aussi compréhensive.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

Sam soupira. Il souffrait, Frodo aussi. Elle, elle savait, elle pouvait leur permettre d'être heureux. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être égoïste. Après tout, Sam était père, il avait des responsabilités ! Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de venir en aide à ces amours qu'elle trouvait immorales. Un Hobbit devait épouser une Hobbit et fonder une famille, on le lui avait appris dès son enfance !

Elle serra son mari dans ses bras et ils allèrent se coucher. Sam avait le cœur lourd de chagrin, Rosie lourd de secrets. Elle se demandait encore si elle ne devait pas lui dire. Mais après tout, Frodo lui avait dit de rien dire, donc elle se tairait, ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis…

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla avec le souvenir d'une nuit agitée. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir avec Rosie si proche de lui, Rosie qui lui avait pardonné, et lui qui avait promis d'essayer de ne plus aimer Frodo. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple ! On n'arrête pas d'aimer quelqu'un parce qu'on sait que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! Sam ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments et Rose ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Rose. Elle pensait tellement de mal de ces amours qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Sam ne pourrait pas s'en défaire, pas aussi simplement…

- Bonjour Sam, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Bonjour Rosie, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Rosie roula paresseusement de son côté et lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle ne le repoussait pas, mieux, elle l'attirait à elle. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle essayait tout simplement de le garder pour elle seule. Mais Sam se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Monsieur Frodo de venir le voir très tôt, et il se dégagea gentiment pour se lever.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Rosie désappointée.

- Il faut… tu sais bien, il faut veiller sur…

- Oui, bien sûr, coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, tu seras plus vite revenu. D'ailleurs à quelle heure compte-tu rentrer ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop.

- Parce que je te préviens Sam, si c'est pour te retrouver encore à moitié nu dans ses bras, ne compte pas sur moi pour…

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Sam.

- De la dernière fois, lorsque tu es resté dormir et…

- Rose, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est cruel de m'accuser de quelque chose que…

- … que tu aimerais bien faire ! s'énerva Rosie.

- De quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais tu le sait aussi bien que moi ! cria Sam.

- Mais tu le voudrais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam soupira et reprit d'une voix calme :

- On a déjà discuté de ça, c'est fini, d'accord ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Rose, même si j'avais l'intention de te tromper, il faudrait encore que Frodo veuille de moi. Et… c'est absurde ! Allons, on peut arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plaît ?

Rosie acquiesça, Sam l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit sans même déjeuner. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Toute cette histoire le tourmentait de plus en plus. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers Rose pour sa compréhension. Elle devait être quelqu'un de très fort pour supporter tout ça.

Lorsque Sam entra dans la chambre de Frodo, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il dormait encore. Il avait l'air si tranquille. Le jardinier remarqua que ses cheveux commençaient à reprendre une couleur plus brune que noire, et qu'ils ondulaient de plus en plus. Ils étaient si longs et son visage était si fin que Sam lui trouvait parfois quelque chose de féminin. Il chassa ses pensées et se pencha au dessus du lit. Sans même qu'il ait dit un mot, Frodo ouvrit les yeux et sourit. C'était réconfortant de voir un sourire sur cette figure qui avait tant souffert. Sam eut soudain l'envie de se pencher un peu plus, juste un tout petit peu plus, et de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais il soupira simplement et sourit à son tour.

Les semaines s'écoulaient de la même façon, Sam se levait et se rendait au _Buisson de Lierre_ pour prendre soin de Frodo. Celui-ci faisait des progrès considérables : il parlaient de plus en plus et sa voix n'avait plus rien d'un grognement, mais elle s'était réduite à un murmure. Cela incommodait un peu Sam car les phrases les plus banales se transformaient en paroles susurrées à son oreille, ce qui apportait la confusion dans son esprit.

- Sam, dit un jour Frodo. Ils m'ont gardé longtemps, tu sais ?

- Pardon ?

- Et leur nourriture était infecte. Et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Et…

- Monsieur Frodo ! s'exclama Sam en s'asseyant près de lui sur son lit, racontez-moi, ça ira mieux…

- Et la pièce… sombre, et leur voix… des cris !

- Chhh, je suis là, le réconforta Sam, je suis là maintenant.

Sam le prit dans ses bras. Il redoutait ce moment, Frodo lui ferait affronter la vérité : il avait failli à sa mission de protéger son maître, il s'en voudrait éternellement.

- Tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ai appelé longtemps ! Et ta chanson, si belle…

_Dans les pays de l'Ouest, sous le Soleil _

_Les fleurs peuvent sortir au printemps_, commença Frodo.

- Oh, Frodo, je suis tellement navré ! Je vous ai cherché, partout, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils vous retenaient !

- Plus haut, encore plus haut Sam.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé… Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi… mais pas trop.

- Quoi ? Sam, tu…

- Je ne mérite pas que vous me pardonniez.

Frodo ne répondit pas, il se calla juste dans les bras de Sam et respira profondément, il avait rêvé de ses bras, là-bas, dans la tour. Mais il avait attendu en vain.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Sam releva la tête et sourit.

- Restez là un moment, d'accord ?

Frodo ne répondit rien et regarda Sam s'éloigner et se glisser discrètement hors de la chambre, le laissant seul sur le lit. Cette image lui évoqua celle d'un amant interdit. « Frodo Baggins, tu es stupide, cette pensée est stupide » se dit-il.

Sam discutait apparemment avec la personne qui avait frappé, puis il revint un moment plus tard, mais il n'était pas seul…

- Bonjour Frodo, dit Meriadoc Brandybuck, un peu gêné.

- M… Merry ?

- Bonjour Frodo, vint alors une voix inhabituellement faible.

- Pippin ! Oh, je… Sam ! Tu… tu les as prévenu !

- Bien sûr qu'il nous a prévenu, dit Merry d'une voix douce, tu ne pensais pas revenir à la vie et laisser tes deux cousins dans l'ignorance.

- Je crois qu'il était temps que vous voyiez un peu plus de monde. Vous auriez vite été fatigué de voir seulement votre vieux Sam.

- Vous… vous êtes grands ! s'exclama Frodo, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- Oui tonton, plaisanta Pippin. Tu as raté pas mal de choses ici, et tu dois nous payer quelques bières pour te faire pardonner de… de…

Pippin ne put finir sa phrase, il fondit en larmes. Merry le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Sam avait bien fait de les prévenir que Frodo avait changé. Néanmoins Merry se demandait à quoi il devait ressembler au tout début, quand ils l'avaient retrouvé… Enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Merry et Pippin avaient reçu l'ordre de ménager leur cousin. De toute façon ils se rendirent bien compte qu'il n'était pas en état pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses et surexcitées. Ils s'assirent donc de chaque côté de lui et leur racontèrent calmement leur part de l'aventure, leur retour dans la Comté, et deux ou trois choses banales que Frodo écouta tout de même avec une grande attention. Il souriait beaucoup. Sam fut aisé de le voir si heureux. C'était grâce à ses cousins bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas meilleur réconfort. Sam éprouva une pointe de jalousie. Lui il était là pour sécher les larmes alors qu'eux les empêchaient de tomber et le faisaient même rire. Rire ? Sam sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu de son aussi clair sortir de la gorge de Frodo depuis des siècle semblait-il. L'imitation de Treebeard par Merry semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Sam en eut les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne dit rien bien sûr. Que dire ? « Oh, vous avez ri ! Félicitations Monsieur ! » C'était ridicule.

- Je… je vais vous laisser, dit soudain Sam.

- Sam ? Non, voyons, pourquoi ? demanda Frodo.

- Je… vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je serai à Cul-de-Sac s'il y a le moindre problème. Vous avez repris des forces maintenant, vous n'avez presque plus besoin de moi.

'« plus besoin de moi » Sam, j'ai _toujours_ besoin de toi !' pensa Frodo.

- Bien, je… je ne vais pas te retenir. Mais… tu peux rester, dit Frodo de son habituel murmure.

Et ce murmure était une invitation trop douloureuse pour Sam qui préféra simplement le remercier, saluer tout le monde et se retirer.

Ca recommençait, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Merry et Pippin étaient là et Sam se sentait comme un intrus. Non pas qu'ils le traitaient en intrus, mais Sam ressentait à nouveau le poids de son statu de jardinier, et à ses yeux sa compagnie ne pouvait rivaliser avec un futur Thain ou Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc.

Pourtant, les autres Hobbits ne lui avaient jamais rappelé qu'il leur était inférieur, car cela n'avait jamais compté pour aucun d'entre eux ; ils étaient juste quatre amis.

En route, Sam s'arrêta et écouta le silence. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, Rose serait contente de le voir rentrer plus tôt. Pauvre Rose, il ne passait presque plus de temps avec elle. Elle ne lui avait fait remarqué que très peu de fois, et Sam se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter cette situation. Il se montrait injuste avec elle, après la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle aurait pu le chasser, ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, mais au lieu de cela elle tentait de le reconquérir, ou plutôt elle cherchait à éviter de le perdre.

Sam ne comprenait qu'à moitié pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance entre lui et Monsieur Frodo, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter !

Sam reprit son chemin pour rentrer, lentement, l'esprit perdu entre mille questions…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Allez, un petit chapitre angsty, qui me fait toujours monter les larmes aux yeux…**

Sam allait de moins en moins voir Frodo. Bien sûr il l'aidait toujours pour les choses devenues un peu difficiles, comme le bain ou bien il l'emmenait marcher un peu, mais maintenant que Merry et Pippin étaient là (ils dormaient à Cul-de-Sac), Sam pensait que Frodo préférait rester avec eux. C'était sa famille, il devait vouloir passer plus de temps avec eux. Mais Frodo voyait cela différemment. Il pensait que c'était Sam qui s'était fatigué de devoir sans arrêt l'aider pour les plus simples choses. Il prenait ses repas avec ses cousins et mangeait beaucoup plus (il faut dire qu'ils l'y encourageaient vivement). Et Frodo commença à lui en vouloir, lui en vouloir vraiment…

- Sam, dit Frodo un jour qu'il lui séchait les cheveux après un long bain. Que crois-tu ?

- Pardon ? demanda Sam qui ne comprenait pas.

- Crois-tu que tu peux te défiler comme ça après ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu crois pouvoir m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait il y a si longtemps ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Et ce regard… Sam en fut frappé. Son regard était noir de colère. Le jardinier trouva à peine la force de bafouiller :

- M… Monsieur, la dernière chose que je désire aujourd'hui c'est de vous abandonner.

- Alors où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus ? Je veux que tu restes avec moi, tu _dois_ rester avec moi ! C'est ton devoir !

Sam écoutait, perplexe, son maître lui crier dessus avec une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il recula, effrayé, honteux même.

- Je… je croyais que vous étiez fatigué de m'avoir sans arrêt sur le dos, bredouilla-t-il. Je… je pensais que maintenant que vos cousins étaient là…

- Non Sam ! cria Frodo, c'est à toi de prendre soin de moi ! C'est ta faute si j'en suis là ! C'est ta faute si je suis incapable de m'occuper de moi ! Alors prends tes responsabilités…

- Ce serait plus simple si vous veniez à Cul-de-Sac Monsieur, répondit Sam en pleurs. Je sais bien que tout est ma faute… Je vous en prie, revenez chez vous…

- C'est trop tard ! Je n'suis… plus le même.

Sam ne supportait pas de le voir se mettre aussi en colère, il savait déjà qu'il était responsable de l'état de Frodo, mais se l'entendre dire aussi clairement raviva sa douleur et il tomba à genoux, les bras croisées sur le lit de plumes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Frodo le regarda un moment, puis comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Sam… Pardonne-moi, je suis stupide de te dire ça. Seulement je t'en veux pour quelque chose… une chose pour laquelle je ne devrait pas t'en vouloir et…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Monsieur ? hoqueta Sam.

- Je… je ne peux pas en parler. Ca te ferait trop de mal.

- Frodo… vous pouvez tout me dire, et me faire tout le mal que je mérite…

- Mais pas ça ! Non, Sam, reprit-il d'une voix douce, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça.

Mais Sam crut comprendre, lui. Seulement il pensait se tromper, se tromper grandement même.

- S'agit-il de quelque chose qui vous fait mal au point que vous auriez préféré ne jamais revenir de notre voyage ? De quelque chose qui vous brûle et vous rafraîchi en même temps ? Et vous souhaiteriez que cette chose n'ait jamais existé ?

- Sam, comment… de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Si ! Ca en a ! C'est exactement ce genre de chose qui me hante mais… De quoi s'agit-il pour toi ?

Sam réfléchit un moment. Il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à discuter de ça. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait répondre. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit, Frodo le suivit et lui prit la main.

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

- Vous le savez, non ? Est-ce que vous ressentez la même chose ?

- Sam, exprime-toi plus clairement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

- Frodo… je ne devrais pas vous le dire, vous allez me détester. Sauf si… Sauf si vous m'aimez aussi.

Frodo mit un moment à réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il pensait que Sam ne le dirait jamais, il croyait encore se tromper. Mais pourtant Sam l'avait dit, Sam l'aimait, comme il l'aimait, lui. Pour répondre à la question que Sam n'avait pas énoncée à voix haute, Frodo se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Oh, la douceur de ses lèvres, Sam crut s'être égaré dans un merveilleux rêve. Pourtant c'était bien réel, et il interrompit trop tôt le baiser.

- Frodo, je… Merry et Pippin ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

- Dis-leur que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, dis-leur que tu resteras ici ce soir, supplia Frodo.

Sam regarda dans le bleu des yeux de Frodo. Il n'était plus aussi électrique qu'au début, on aurait plutôt dit le bleu du ciel, sans nuages. Et au fond de ce bleu, Sam reconnut la lueur à la fois plaisante et terrifiante du désir.

Mais Merry et Pippin entrèrent alors dans la chambre.

- Oh, bonjour Sam ! dit Merry.

- Bonjour Messieurs, répondit respectueusement Sam.

- Pas de « Messieurs » Sam, tu le sais bien ! s'exclama Pippin.

- Euh, Merry, Pippin, commença Frodo un peu gêné. Est-ce que cela vous dérange de… de repasser demain ? Je…

Merry regarda son cousin dans les yeux et comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Cela s'était toujours passé comme ça ente eux, depuis leur enfance. Un simple regard et Merry comprenait ce que Frodo avait en tête. Il sourit et dit :

- Bien sûr Frodo, tu viens Pip' ?

- Mais… protesta le jeune Hobbit.

- Allons, Frodo préfère rester seul avec Sam, murmura Merry entre ses dents.

Et Pippin le suivit dehors sans discuter. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe non loin de l'auberge, et Merry dit enfin :

- Tu ne diras rien à personne, d'accord ?

- Dire quoi ? demanda Pippin qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce qu'il va se passer.

- Et que vas-t-il se passer ?

- Pippin ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Sam et Frodo… ils s'aiment. Et ça fait un moment. Moi je le savais mais je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Alors… ils… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Aucune idée. Bon, tu viens, on doit prévenir Rosie que Sam ne rentrera pas ce soir.

- C'est injuste pour elle, remarqua Pippin.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est juste pour eux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, ils ont assez souffert comme ça, non ? répondit Meriadoc.

- Peut-être…

Pendant ce temps, Frodo et Sam se regardaient timidement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant.

- Sam, soupira Frodo, viens près de moi.

- Frodo… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ? murmura Frodo dans le cou de Sam. Je comprends que tu me trouves…

- Non, c'est pas ça, seulement… Et Rosie ?

Frodo soupira et regarda Sam dans les yeux.

- Tu as raison Sam, mais… Je sais que c'est injuste pour elle, seulement je te veux pour moi seul, au moins une fois, tu comprends ?

- Mais on ne peut pas… Je suis père de famille, j'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Et… j'aime Rosie. Pas autant que vous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

- Mais elle n'en saura rien.

- Alors c'est de ça que vous avez envie ? M'avoir comme ça, une fois, et puis c'est tout ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Si j'avais pu changer les choses, nous aurions eu une vraie histoire, comme dans les livres elfiques de Bilbo…

- Mais c'est impossible, termina Sam.

- Bien, si tu veux partir… je ne te retiens pas.

- Mais je voudrais rester, vous le savez, rester pour toujours !

- Alors fais-le !

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! C'est facile pour vous, vous n'avez pas…

Sam s'interrompit, horrifié par ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

- Oui, continus, dit Frodo d'une voix glacée, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas ? Une famille, des amis, des responsabilités, une vie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas…

- Mais oui, c'est tellement simple pour moi ! Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre dans ma tour que tu viennes me chercher comme un chevalier vient sauver sa princesse !

- Frodo je…

- Mais tu n'es pas venu ! Personne n'est venu ! Je n'ai eu qu'à rester là-bas, me nourrir de la sale nourriture des orques, me faire torturer, espérer mourir et pourtant rester en vie !

Frodo haletait, sa colère l'avait épuisé, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

- Non, ce n'est pas simple pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir, pouvoir regarder les gens dans les yeux sans leur faire peur, ne pas avoir honte de ce que je suis… Toi tu m'aimes, d'accord, mais tu me laisses ici tout seul. Je ne te demande rien que tu n'aurais pas envie de faire. Reste juste avec moi cette nuit. Reste et c'est tout. S'il te plaît…

Sam regarda dans ces yeux suppliants et il ne trouva pas la force de dire non. Il prit simplement Frodo dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Puis, sans un mot, ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent, des larmes séchant sur leurs visages endormis.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un peu merdé en postant le premier, et j'y avais mis un lien où il y a la tête que Frodo a au début de la fic. Donc si vous voulez savoir, allez-y ! C'est un dessin de moi, basé sur une photo bien sûr ! que ça va pas faire n'importe quoi cette fois ! Bonne lecture !**

- Merry ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu dors ?

- Je dormais, en effet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Pip' ?

Pippin se redressa dans son lit, dans l'obscurité de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cousin à Cul-de-Sac.

- Je me demandais, commença-t-il un peu hésitant, depuis quand tu sais que Sam et Frodo…

- …s'aiment ? termina Merry. Je le sais depuis un moment. Tu sais comment c'était avec Frodo, déjà quand on était gosses. Il peut rien me cacher.

- Et Sam, tu savais qu'il l'aimait aussi ?

- Ben… disons que je me posais des questions. Et puis j'ai préféré ne pas chercher à le savoir, ça ne regarde que lui. Enfin maintenant ça ne les regarde qu'eux.

- C'est vrai… Au fait, quand tu as dit à Rose que Sam ne rentrerait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Oh, elle a eu l'air une peu ennuyée, mais je pense qu'elle cache ses sentiments.

- Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ? demanda innocemment Pippin.

- Aucune idée.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Pippin descendit de son lit pour se glisser près de son cousin. Il s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Merry un peu surpris.

- Ben quoi… Je voulais juste discuter.

- Il est tard, Pip', on peut pas reparler demain.

- Mais… demain j'aurai oublié ce que j'voulais dire, et…

- Bon, cherche pas d'excuses. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me demander ?

- Ben… tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? J'veux dire… deux garçons qui s'aiment et tout ça…

- Au début ça m'a surpris, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait rien de mal… Je pense qu'on peut aimer n'importe qui, du moment que c'est son âme qui nous plaît.

Pippin ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir aux paroles de son cousin. Puis, il finit par dire :

- Mais… d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il serait mieux pour eux. J'veux dire, Sam est marié, et il a des enfants. Quant à Frodo, il n'est peut être pas prêt pour ce genres de combats. Tu sais, les histoires que ça va faire avec Rose, et Sam, et les gens…

- Tu as grandi Pip', dit soudain Merry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as grandi, tu n'es plus le petit Pippin qui disait toujours n'importe quoi, tu parles sagement je trouve.

- C'est gentil mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit Peregrïn un peu décontenancé.

- Je pense qu'on ne peut pas en juger par nous-même. Frodo devrait déjà recouvrer ses forces. Après c'est à lui de voir.

- Je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit là, dit Pippin.

- Evidemment, mais il a changé, je me demande parfois s'il sera à nouveau le même. Ca me manque, tous ce qu'on a partagé quand on était plus jeunes. Quoiqu'on a plus l'âge des batailles de polochons.

- Ah vraiment ? demanda Pippin en se jetant sur son cousin, qui s'avéra ne pas être si vieux que ça…

Sam se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit et sentit quelque chose de chaud pressé sur lui, un poids qui n'avait rien de lourd, mais qui recouvrait une grande partie de son corps. Ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons ce que c'était, lorsqu'il se souvint où il était et qui était avec lui. Cependant il eu le temps de se rendre compte que Frodo, allongé sur lui, ne portait rien. Absolument rien.

'Ne fais rien Sam Gamgee' se dit-il. 'Ferme les yeux et rendors toi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.'

- Sam, murmura Frodo dans la pénombre.

Il se redressa et Sam sentit un grand vide froid à l'endroit où il avait été allongé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Sam.

- Il me faut ma chemise de nuit, répondit Frodo.

- Bien sûr.

Sam commença à se lever pour allumer, mais Frodo le retint.

- Non, laisse, je la trouverai dans le noir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Excuses-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, mais, il vaudrait mieux allumer, non ? On n'y voit rien ici.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, crois-moi, marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il y a un problème ?

Et, disant cela, Sam bougea de façon que sa cuisse rencontra la preuve évidente que Frodo avait du faire un rêve _très_ intéressant.

Un léger « Oh » s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Frodo s'excusa.

- Frodo… ce… ça ne fait rien, dit Sam avec un sourire gêné que Frodo ne pouvait pas voir dans la pénombre.

- Je suis désolé Sam.

- Mais non voyons, dit Sam qui fut lui-même surpris de trouver ça quelque peu amusant. Vous… vous n'avez pas besoin de votre chemise de nuit.

Sam se trouva incroyablement effronté. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de dire une chose pareille à Frodo. Et ce qu'il dit ensuite le surprit encore plus…

- Et puis… enfin si vous voulez je… je peux vous tenir chaud, moi.

- Sam !

- Oh, excusez-moi, je suis, je suis stupide, pardonnez-moi, bredouilla-t-il.

Mais le ton de Frodo n'avait rien d'un reproche. Il rit même, et se glissa plus près de Sam.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Monsieur, répondit Sam le souffle court.

- Non, pas de « Monsieur » ici, Sam, répondit Frodo avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Sam ne lutta pas, il ne pensa même pas à protester, il n'en avait pas la moindre intention en fait. Il sentit Frodo enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, puis le renverser brusquement pour l'attirer au dessus de lui. Surpris par ce changement soudain, Sam se trouva désarmé pendant quelques instants, et il ne su pas quoi faire par la suite.

- Sam ? demanda Frodo déçu qu'il se soit arrêté. Tu… tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne veux pas quoi ?

Un son clair s'échappa de la gorge de Frodo : un rire comme on n'en avait pas entendu depuis une éternité. Ce n'était pas le même genre de rire que déclenchaient ses cousins, et Sam fut satisfait de s'en rendre compte. C'était lui qui faisait rire Frodo, et personne d'autre.

- Je… je ne vous vois pas, murmura Sam dans l'oreille de Frodo.

- C'est peut-être mieux, non ?

- Moi je trouve ça dommage, répondit-il en parsemant sa tempe de baiser aussi fins que des ailes de papillons.

- Sam, je ne suis pas sûr… dans la lumière tu… tu vas me voir et…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas que… Sam, je ne suis pas très…

- Taisez-vous, ça n'a aucun sens, répondit le jardinier d'une voix douce. Allons, laissez-moi juste allumer une chandelle.

- Une seule, pas plus.

- Pas plus, répéta Sam…

Rosie se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle ne trouverait certainement pas le sommeil ce soir. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle dorme. Ou du moins pas d'un sommeil tranquille.

Cette situation était absurde, elle n'avait même pas essayé d'aller chercher Sam. Mais elle devait essayer d'avoir confiance en lui ! Oui, elle avait confiance en lui. Alors pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ? Après tout, elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, non ? Laisser Sam avec Frodo, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'ils s'aimaient… Oui mais eux ne le savait pas. Et Frodo avait l'air de ne pas vouloir le dire à Sam. Mais les choses avaient changées ! Frodo guérissait, il pourrait très bien changer d'avis !

Rose mit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en Sam ! La tâche semblait ardue. Les laisser tout seuls… Non, Sam était quelqu'un d'honnête, de droit, il ne la trahirait pas ! Mais s'il était si droit… il n'éprouverait pas ces sentiments pour Frodo…

Rosie en eut assez, elle se leva et s'aspergea le visage. Le débat qui se déroulait en elle ne prenait pas la tournure qu'elle espérait. Les arguments penchaient tous du mauvais côté, celui qui faisait de Sam un mari infidèle ou amené à l'être. Non, elle n'y penserait plus et règlerait cela le lendemain avec lui.

Décidée à dormir, elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux…

La chambre était maintenant baignée d'une faible lumière, Sam regardait Frodo dont la peau d'une pâleur extrême semblait luire à l'éclat de la chandelle.

- C'est injuste, Sam, dit Frodo d'un ton triste.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ces horribles choses qui te séparent encore de moi. Comme… cette chemise par exemple.

- Quoi, elle ne vous plaît pas ? demanda Sam de la même façon amusée.

- Si, mais elle me plaira encore plus lorsque tu l'aura jetée par terre, susurra-t-il.

- Ah, dit Sam en prenant une mine déçue.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça ? plaisanta Frodo.

- J'espérais que vous la jetteriez vous-même.

- Pourquoi pas…

Et Frodo défit les boutons à une vitesse impressionnante avant de se débarrasser du vêtement aussi rapidement que s'il menaçait d'exploser sous ses doigts.

Le reste des habits connurent le même sort, puis Frodo attira à nouveau Sam à lui et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, passionnément ensuite.

Sam n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, il goûtait avec délectation à la peau de marbre qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. Il fut satisfait de voir que Frodo – bien que toujours très fin – n'était plus aussi maigre, et que son ventre n'était plus creux mais délicieusement plat. Cependant il le trouvait tout de même encore un peu trop maigre, et à chaque caresse il prenait mille précautions, comme s'il craignait de le briser.

Frodo sembla s'en rendre compte.

- N'ais pas peur Sam, plaisanta-t-il, je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Mais j'aimerais pas vous abîmer, répondit Sam en déposant un baiser au creux du nombril de Frodo qui rit.

- Mais j'aimerais sentir un peu plus que tu es là, Sam. Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que tu me taquines et c'est agaçant…

- Oh, je vous agace ? Bien, alors j'arrête…

Sam se redressa et resta agenouillé, à contempler Frodo, une lueur de malice dans le regard…

- Sam, je ne trouve pas ça drôle… Allez, viens par là.

Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle et une brume commença à envahir leur esprit, plongeant le reste de la nuit dans un doux rêve.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sam eu le souvenir vaguement confus d'une sensation douce et douloureuse : sa peau contre celle de Frodo, le mouvement de leurs corps parfaitement synchronisés, une morsure sur son épaule, Frodo martelant son dos de coups de talons frénétiques… Il revoyait son maître, allongé sur les oreillers, ses cheveux sombres contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau, son sourire tentant… Sam fut tiré de sa rêverie par une main qui le secoua sans ménagements.

- Sam, lève-toi, vite !

- Qu… quoi ? Frodo, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu partes ! Allez !

Sam fut surpris d'être renvoyé ainsi, il s'habilla sous le regard dur de Frodo, à genoux sur le lit. Il semblait lui en vouloir, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

- Frodo… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, dit l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau un peu brusquement. Il faut que tu partes.

- Mais… Frodo…

- Dépêche-toi !

Sam était prêt à partir. Il se pencha pour embrasser Frodo avant de quitter la pièce, mais Frodo le poussa gentiment et Sam sortit. Lorsqu'il referma la porte il n'entendit pas Frodo éclater en sanglots à l'intérieur…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fic, je dis « vous tous », parce que vous êtes pas très nombreux :'-( Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ça me fais énormément plaisir et me va droit au cœur. Je vous embrasse et vous livre ce nouveau chapitre. Excusez-moi pour le petit temps de délai : j'ai été occupée, et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs !**

**Bises et bonne lecture !**

En route pour retourner à Cul-de-Sac, Sam s'arrêta. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit. Les choses allaient devenir très compliquées… Il fallait qu'il cache la marque sur son épaule, les bleus qu'il avait dans le dos. Sam sourit au souvenir de la nuit passé. Il ne pourrait pas renoncer à Frodo. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait trahi Rose, alors qu'il lui avait dit, juré même, qu'il ne se passerait rien. Mais il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Frodo soit aussi amoureux de lui. Et peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, il passait une période difficile, il pouvait avoir eu besoin de réconfort pendant un moment. Ca pouvait être ça, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il mis à la porte ? Sa poitrine se serra à cette pensée. Oui, pourquoi l'avait-il jeté ainsi ? Sam eu les larmes aux yeux, pourtant Frodo avait dit qu'il aurait voulu une vraie histoire pour eux. Tout était confus.

Sam se releva et reprit le chemin pour Cul-de-Sac.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le smial, il fut salué par les conversations animées de Merry, Pippin et Goldie qui semblait beaucoup apprécier les deux grands Hobbits.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton simple.

- Tiens, bonjour Sam ! répondit Merry en venant le saluer.

- Où est Rosie ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle est sortie faire une course, répondit Pippin, du coup on s'occupe des enfants, mais tu arrives, à point on va pouvoir se reposer.

- Sam, souffla Merry, je peux te parler un instant.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Merry entraîna Sam un peu à l'écart.

- Ne joue pas avec le feu Sam, je n'suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Merry, je… je ne joue pas avec le feu. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Meriadoc le regarda suspicieusement.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, je ne dirai rien, pas même à Pip' !

- Je sais mais… Oh, très bien. Vous avez raison, il s'est passé quelque chose, dit-il finalement d'un ton las.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air… abattu. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Il est tellement lunatique. J'me dis de plus en plus qu'on n'aurait pas du faire ça. Il est encore trop fragile.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce matin il m'a mis dehors comme si… comme s'il regrettait, ou comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une vague histoire d'un soir… De toute façon je crains que ça ne le soit.

- A cause de Rose ?

- Oui, de Rose, des enfants… J'ai recommencé une vie en voulant l'oublier, et maintenant qu'il est là je réalise que je ne l'ai _jamais_ oublié, et que jamais je ne pourrai.

- Surtout maintenant, termina Merry. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Oh, j'en sais rien, je suis perdu. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je vais avoir des ennuis, que je vais faire souffrir beaucoup de monde et… Je ne crois pas avoir la force pour tout ça.

Merry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui taper maladroitement l'épaule, puis ils retournèrent dans le salon où Pippin jouait avec Goldie et Robin.

Rosie frappa à la porte de la petite chambre du _Buisson de Lierre_. Elle attendit un moment avant d'obtenir une réponse, puis elle entra.

Elle vit Frodo, assis dans un fauteuil qui lisait un livre. Il avait l'air à la fois préoccupé et serein.

- Tiens, bonjour Rose, dit-il d'une voix surprise.

- Bonjour Monsieur Frodo. Je… je voulais savoir si… enfin, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien.

Rose se disputa intérieurement. Elle n'était pas là pour faire des politesses, mais la présence du hobbit l'impressionnait toujours et elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je… Je voudrais… Non. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui se passe, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Que se passe-t-il avec Samwise ? Il a passé la nuit ici et…

- Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire Madame, mais il ne se passe absolument rien entre votre mari et moi. Nous sommes amis depuis bien longtemps…

- Mais vous l'aimez ! coupa-t-elle brusquement. Je sais que vous l'aimez, vous m'avez même demandé de ne rien dire !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais votre mari ne m'aime pas, lui. Ne venez pas m'accabler je vous prie, cette histoire me tourmente déjà assez comme ça.

Rosie était désarmée. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Peut-être que Frodo mentait. Oui, Frodo devait mentir ! Elle savait ce que Sam ressentait, elle pouvait lui dire et soulager sa peine. Mais à ce moment, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il s'en aille, le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible. Qu'il retourne de là où il était venu, même si c'était un enfer, il ne méritait que ça pour avoir troublé le bonheur et la tranquillité de son existence !

Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était terriblement injuste pour lui, après tout ce qu'il avait surmonté, il était encore très affaibli, et même s'il regagnait peu à peu son aspect de Hobbit, il ressemblait encore à la créature qui était revenue de Mordor un mois plus tôt.

- Je… Sam vous a dit qu'il ne vous aimait pas ?

- Doutez-vous de la fidélité de votre mari ? demanda Frodo quelque peu surpris.

- Non, seulement… Il tient beaucoup à vous, il vous est entièrement dévoué, et je… je croyais que ça allait plus loin.

- C'est très courageux de votre part, d'imaginer tout ceci et de venir m'en parler. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort Rosie.

La jeune Hobbit rougit, elle avait toujours le sentiment que Frodo étais le maître de Cul-de-Sac, et de tels compliments la mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Je vous remercie, mais cela n'enlève rien à mes soupçons, répondit-elle pour regagner son aplomb.

- Vous êtes donc persuadée que j'aurais l'audace d'éloigner Samwise du droit chemin, de ruiner son beau mariage, de détruire sa famille ? Il ne mérite pas cela Madame, et vous non plus. C'est pour cette raison que je n'emménagerai jamais à Cul-de-Sac, que je dois partir loin.

- Vous… vous comptez partir ? Où ça ? demanda innocemment Rose.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais n'en parlez à personne, je vous en prie. Ni à Sam, ni à mes cousins. Personne ne doit savoir.

Rosie acquiesça, elle n'en revenait pas. Il allait partir de son plein gré, comme ça, et abandonner les siens. Mais s'il partait c'est qu'il avait déjà la sensation d'avoir été abandonné lui-même.

- Monsieur Frodo, dit Rosie, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. J'avoue que parfois j'ai eu envie que vous nous quittiez, parce que vous aimez Sam et tout ça, mais si vous partez, il va être très malheureux, et… Vous venez à peine de revenir !

- C'est très gentil de votre part, sourit Frodo, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, dans l'intérêt de tous.

- Et vos cousins ?

- Ils comprendront… Vous ne direz rien ?

- D'accord…

Le soir, après l'habituelle promenade avec Merry et Pippin, Frodo rentra seul dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de trouver Sam, assis dans le fauteuil, qui l'attendait.

Une sueur froide parcourut son dos, il hésita puis dit :

- Sam ? Que… que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais vous parler, répondit Sam, et on avait aussi convenu qu'aujourd'hui je vous couperais les cheveux.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai.

Frodo s'assit maladroitement sur le lit en évitant de regarder Sam dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous mis dehors ce matin ? demanda froidement Sam.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on continue tout ça, répondit Frodo d'un ton aussi froid.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas ?

- Sam, ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai jamais aimé personne plus que toi ! Seulement… on n'a pas le droit, tu comprends ? Tu es marié, tu as une famille ! Tu avais raison, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi. Je n'ai qu'à te demander ce que je veux, toi tu es prêt à tout pour moi ! C'est injuste.

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout pour moi ?

- Si Sam, bien sûr que oui, mais il ne faut pas. Nous devons… garder nos distances. Je t'ai mis à la porte pour éviter que… que tu t'attaches.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tard ! Vous le savez bien ! C'est trop tard ! Je suis attaché à vous depuis le jour où vous êtes arrivé à Cul-de-Sac, presque une vie s'est écoulée, et je ne parviens pas à vous oublier !

- Oublions ça, d'accord ? La nuit qu'on a passée, oublions tout.

- Ce n'est pas si simple !

Frodo ne répondit pas, pour lui la conversation était terminée, Sam pouvait argumenter tant qu'il le voulait, il serait inflexible.

Après lui avoir coupé les cheveux, Sam éprouva quelques difficultés à s'en aller. Pour lui c'était incompréhensible : ils s'aimaient, tout les deux, alors pourquoi ne pas… Oui, à cause de sa famille bien sûr. Il tenait à eux, mais pas autant qu'à Frodo, ça il en était certain. Sam jeta un regard sur le lit bien fait et des images de la nuit précédentes défilèrent dans son esprit. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha doucement sur Frodo et l'embrassa. Celui-ci n'eu pas le réflexe de le repousser immédiatement, et Sam intensifia le baiser.

- Non, murmura Frodo, Sam non…

Mais Sam ne l'écouta pas, il l'embrassait encore, et le poussa sur le lit. Frodo essaya de se dégager, il demanda plusieurs fois à Sam de s'arrêter, mais c'était trop difficile pour lui.

- Sam, sanglota Frodo, arrête, ça ne sert à rien ! Arrête !

Sam se releva enfin, et constata avec honte les larmes sur le visage de son maître, il recula. Frodo s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira.

- Ca ne fait rien Sam, allons, ce n'est pas grave…

Sam s'approcha doucement de Frodo, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à sangloter. Frodo lui caressait les cheveux en silence. Puis, Sam se releva et essuya ses larmes.

- On n'y arrivera pas Monsieur, vous le savez.

- Il y a forcément une solution, dit Frodo dans un souffle.

Sam ne savait pas que la solution Frodo l'avait déjà trouvée, qu'il était prêt à partir, qu'il le ferait bientôt…


	12. Chapitre 11

**Vu que le chapitre précédent a été long à venir, je vous en offre deux ! Bon, y a mieux comme cadeau, mais enfin… J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez à me faire de la pub, ou au moins à laisser des reviews et des remarques pour m'améliorer ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Le soir, lorsque Sam regagna Cul-de-Sac, il n'avait absolument pas faim. Il voulut aller se coucher directement, mais Rose alla le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle pensait qu'il était malheureux car il pensait que Frodo ne l'aimait pas, et cela la mettait en colère : il ne pouvait pas faire tourner sa vie autour de Frodo ! Il avait aussi une famille qui l'aimait, il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer à tout ça.

- Sam, commença-t-elle, que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment ? Tu ne manges presque plus, tu ne parles plus non plus… C'est à cause de Monsieur Frodo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne me sens pas bien, voilà tout.

- Ecoute, je suis allé le voir. Tu ne dois pas être triste qu'il ne t'aime pas, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Moi je t'aime ! Moi je suis là ! Oh, je comprends que je ne sois pas aussi attirante que lui, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement…

- On a fait l'amour, dit Sam d'une voix faible.

Rosie le regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Si elle le croyait, seulement elle ne pensait jamais l'entendre comme ça. Elle ne lui demandait rien et il avouait ! Cependant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Quoi ?

- On a fait l'amour, on a couché ensemble ! répéta-t-il plus fortement.

- Mais… tu me dis ça comme ça ? Tu n'as même pas honte de toi ? Tu ne te caches même pas ? Ton Monsieur Frodo a fait preuve de plus de discrétion, lui !

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait ! cria Sam. Moi je n'ai pas honte de lui ! ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Tu as pensé aux enfants ? Tu as pensé à nous ? Certainement pas, tu étais sans doute trop occupé à satisfaire ce résidu de Hobbit ! De toute façon il ne veut plus de toi à l'évidence !

Sam regarda froidement Rosie et la gifla.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de lever la main sur moi, Samwise Gamgee ! Et j'aurais du te gifler plutôt deux fois qu'une ! ajouta-t-elle en lui administrant à son tour une claque. Vas donc le rejoindre, puisque c'est ce que tu as envie de faire ! Moi je te faisais confiance Sam ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

Rose était en larmes, Sam ne bougea pas, il se sentait complètement désarmé. Il la regardait pleurer, et il comprit qu'il venait de briser leur vie : rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Et au milieu de tout ça il n'avait nul part où aller : Frodo ne voulait plus le voir, Rosie allait très certainement le mettre dehors de toute façon. Il savait qu'il avait tord, mais il ne regrettait tout de même pas de lui avoir dit la vérité.

Il quitta la chambre, sortit de Cul-de-Sac, avant d'être rattrapé.

- Sam, dit la voix inquiète de Merry, où vas-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Rose est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est moi qui lui aie dit, répondit Sam. Je suis stupide. J'ai tout gâché avec Frodo, maintenant avec Rosie… Je ne sais pas ce que j'vais faire…

- Ecoute-moi bien Sam, Frodo est une sacrée tête de mule, il lui faudra un peu de temps. Mais si te retourne pas tout de suite là-dedans pour t'excuser auprès de ta femme…

- Mais je ne peux pas y aller ! Elle me déteste !

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle a du mal à accepter que tu l'aies trahie, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle elle comprend.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi catégorique ?

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer…

Et Sam retourna dans la chambre, où Rose était assise sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sam s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils discutèrent calmement. Rose s'excusa d'avoir insulté Frodo, Sam s'excusa pour tout et lui promit de ne plus retourner voir Frodo. Plus jamais.

Ce fut la décision la plus difficile qu'il eut à prendre de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que de toute façon, Rose avait raison, Frodo ne l'aimait pas vraiment…

Rosie pardonna à Sam, même si la tension subsistait entre eux, Sam se disait que le temps ferait le reste.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que Sam n'aille voir Frodo. Merry et Pippin lui rendaient visite tous les jours, ils ne parlaient jamais de leur visite lorsqu'ils étaient à Cul-de-Sac. Sam souffrait énormément. Il savait que Frodo devait le détester, il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas venir le voir. Ou peut-être qu'il lui en était reconnaissant ? Après tout, il souhaitait qu'ils mettent de la distance entre eux, non ? Sam n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi difficile.

Il surprit un jour une conversation entre Merry et Pippin qui se réjouissaient de voir que Frodo était presque redevenu comme avant.

- Oui, presque, avait dit Merry. Mais il lui manque quelque chose, dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai, la petite lueur qu'il avait quand il se sentait bien.

- Oui, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai vu qu'il aimait Sam, tu sais ?

- Ah bon, et comment ? demanda le Took de sa petite voix innocente.

- Sam travaillait dans le jardin et je discutais avec Frodo dehors. Il faisait très beau, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Sam est passé devant nous et nous a salué et cette petite chose dans les yeux de Frodo s'est allumée.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette conversation, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Sam se sente coupable d'avoir pensé que Frodo ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant il ne retourna jamais au _Buisson de Lierre_, il craignait d'aggraver la situation, même s'il ignorait qu'elle ne pouvait être pire.

En effet, Frodo se préparait à partir. Il en était sûr, le moment était venu pour lui. La seule chose qu'il avait négligée, c'était l'interruption de ses cousins pour le moins envahissants.

- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Pippin en voyant Frodo faire une minuscule valise.

- Je…

- Frodo ! gronda Merry, tu t'en vas ! Et sans nous prévenir ? Où vas-tu ?

- Aux Havres Gris.

Merry parut déconcerté.

- Non ! Hors de question Frodo ! Tu ne vas pas…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Merry ? Où va-t-il ? demanda Pippin.

- Il part pour toujours ! s'exclama Meriadoc. Il part de l'autre côté de la Mer !

- La Mer ! Non Frodo, reste ! Tu viens à peine de rentrer !

- C'est à cause de Sam ? demanda Merry d'un ton de reproche. Je t'en prie Frodo, ne fais pas payer à tout le monde ce qu'il t'a fait.

Pippin avait le visage recouvert de larmes. Il sauta au cou de Frodo et le serra si fort qu'il aurait bien pu l'étrangler.

- Ne recommence pas Frodo ! Ne disparais pas encore ! On était si contents que tu reviennes, et toi tu penses qu'à toi et tu t'en vas ! Fais pas ça !

- Pippin, je n'peux pas faire autrement, j'ai trop mal, tu comprends ?

- Non ! Tu dois rester ici ! protesta le jeune Hobbit, nous on ne t'abandonnera pas ! Et Sam t'aime toujours !

Frodo se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de son cousin et le regarda sérieusement.

- Alors où est-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il plus ?

- Espèce d'idiot ! répondit Merry exaspéré, tu lui as fait comprendre que vous ne deviez plus vous voir ! Il t'aime trop pour faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas ! Et puis il a juré à Rose de ne plus venir te voir.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il lui a dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? cria Frodo.

- Je n'en sais rien. Ecoute, si tu veux t'éloigner de Sam, nous on te ramène au Creux-de-Crique. On part quand tu veux, dis-le nous et on fait nos valises !

Frodo sembla réfléchir un instant puis accepta. Il valait mieux ne pas s'éloigner trop loin tout de suite, de toute façon il n'y serait pas arrivé : quitter ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à retrouver, cela lui brisait le cœur.

Les choses furent donc convenues ainsi, Frodo, Merry et Pippin retournèrent vers le Pays de Bouc. Sam fut informé que Frodo partait avec eux, mais il ne vint pas les accompagner. Il ne voulait pas peiner Rose, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était trop tard. Ils arrivaient tout les deux à prétendre que tout allait bien, mais chacun savait parfaitement que ça n'allait plus. Sam ne parlait presque jamais, Rose travaillait le plus possible pour s'occuper ailleurs. Sam essayait tout de même de rire et de s'amuser avec ses enfants, mais tout ce qu'il faisait lui semblait inutile et sans intérêt. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : revoir Frodo. Et même s'il essayait de supprimer cette pensée, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Un mois passa, et Sam s'enfermait dans un mutisme de plus en plus oppressant, si bien que Rose se fâcha pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Evidemment elle le savait très bien, mais c'était une façon comme une autre de briser le silence.

Puis, un jour, alors que les choses semblaient redevenir sereines, ou en tout cas plus détendues, Sam tomba malade. Il faut dire qu'il mangeait très peu et se tuait au travail dans les jardins de Cul-de-Sac.

Rose fit venir plusieurs médecins, mais aucun ne savait quel était ce mal. Elle courut dans toute la Comté pour trouver quelqu'un qui sache quoi faire pour son pauvre Sam.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-elle un jour à son frère, il est allongé, et il ne dit rien, il ne mange pas, il boit à peine… Si tu savais comme ça m'inquiète !

- J'te comprends bien ma pauvre Rosie, mais faut pas courir comme ça à tord et à travers dans toute la Comté, si tu veux moi j'peux y aller pour toi. Faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur Sam, non ?

- D'accord, veux-tu bien remettre cette lettre ?

Tom acquiesça, prit l'enveloppe et partit sans plus attendre. Rose entra dans la chambre où Sam était allongé depuis une semaine maintenant. Lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment malade, il devait être sacrément affaibli.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il vit que tout était flou autour d'elle, mais son visage était net et affichait un doux sourire. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et regarda s'il avait de la fièvre : son front était brûlant.

- Mon pauvre Sam, murmura-t-elle, tu vas guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam essaya d'hocher la tête, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se demanda alors où il avait bien pu attraper froid, ou attraper quoi que ça puisse être.

- Allons, ne bouge pas, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- N…non.

- Evidemment, soupira-t-elle, mais il faut que tu manges, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam ferma les yeux et s'endormit, Rose soupira à nouveau : il était vraiment mal en point.

Le lendemain, elle emmena les enfants à la ferme de ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent trop près de leur père malade de peur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

- Il va bientôt guérir papa, hein maman ?

- Je n'en sais rien Goldie chérie, mais je suis sûr qu'il guérira.

- Quand ? demanda Robin en sauta sur ses pieds. Je veux le voir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor, il ira bientôt mieux…

Lorsqu'elle rentra à Cul-de-Sac, elle fut soulager de voir que Sam dormait toujours. Elle ne s'était pas absentée longtemps, mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même…

- Ro… Rose, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis là Sam, répondit-elle gentiment.

- Je suis… je suis dé… désolé…

- Chhh, le calma-t-elle, ne te fatigues pas…

Sam redevint silencieux. Il transpirait à grosse goutte. La pièce était baignée d'une faible lueur et il y faisait une chaleur insupportable. Rose se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, peut-être que l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Rosie ouvrit les volets puis laissa la fenêtre entrouverte, mais Sam se mis à frissonner. Elle referma la fenêtre.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillé par des coups sur la porte d'entrée. Elle s'habilla en toute hâte et alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour Monsieur Frodo, répondit Rose en baissant les yeux. Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…


	13. Chapitre 12

Rose fit entrer Frodo, qui était accompagné de ses cousins, et leur servit poliment une tasse de thé. Les voix des Hobbits s'élevaient faiblement dans le smial, évoquant à Rose une veillée funèbre.

- Et… où est-il ? demanda finalement Frodo après s'être renseigné précisément de son état de santé.

- Il est dans la ch…

Un grand fracas retentit, provenant du couloir. Rosie se leva, suivit des trois autres Hobbits, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Le couloir était très sombre et un guéridon avait été renversé, provoquant par la même occasion la chute d'un vase et des débris étaient étalés sur le sol. Rose alluma une lampe à huile et Frodo laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

Sam était là, étendu par terre, le front ruisselant, le teint d'une pâleur inhabituelle.

Le jardinier releva la tête et vit Frodo, qui apparut à son cerveau embrumé dans un halo de lumière. Il était de nouveau comme avant.

- Sam, murmura Rose, pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?

- Il est là ? demanda Sam, il est là ?

Frodo et Rosie s'agenouillèrent près de lui, et Sam laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol.

- Attention, dit gentiment Frodo.

Il souleva la tête de Sam et la posa sur ses genoux. Il avait là une vision de ce qu'il avait lui-même été : faible, malade, et malheureux. Mais Sam guérirait plus vite, Frodo s'en faisait le serment.

Merry et Pippin l'aidèrent à le porter dans son lit, puis, après avoir appliqué un tissu humide sur son front pour faire tomber la fièvre, ils le laissèrent seul, endormi.

Les quatre Hobbits se rendirent dans la cuisine pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Pippin, Merry, pouvez-vous aller chercher de l'eau ? Beaucoup d'eau, et la faire bouillir.

- Bien sûr, répondit Merry en entraînant sans plus tarder son jeune cousin vers le puits.

- Je vais dans le jardin, dit simplement Frodo.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda timidement Rosie.

- Restez avec lui, il vaut mieux qu'il ait quelqu'un…

- Merci d'être venu, dit Rose.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir appelé, malgré tout…

Rose ne répondit pas et se rendit dans la chambre où dormait Sam. Frodo, quant à lui, parcourut les jardins à la recherche d'_athelas_. Sam en avait forcément quelque part, il savait que c'était une plante plus que miraculeuse. Mais où en avait-il mis ? Ca n'avait plus rien d'une mauvaise herbe qu'il arrachait systématiquement avant la quête !

Il en aperçut alors sous une fenêtre et il sourit : c'était bien là l'œuvre de Sam Gamgee, il avait cultivé la précieuse plante sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Frodo.

Sans plus s'attarder, Frodo en cueillit un énorme bouquet et il se rendit à la cuisine ou se tenaient ses cousins avec une marmite pleine d'eau bouillie. Frodo en versa dans plusieurs grands saladiers et y mit quelques feuilles d'_athelas_. Puis il porta le tout dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

- Une plante qui va purifier l'air. Attendez que l'eau refroidisse un peu et appliquez lui sur le front. Ca devrait aider la fièvre à tomber.

Rose fit ce que Frodo lui avait indiqué. Pendant ce temps, les trois cousins attendaient dans la cuisine en sirotant une tasse de thé. Ils s'inquiétaient pour Sam, mais ils se doutaient qu'il allait aller mieux.

- Entre nous, dit Merry à Frodo, tu sais bien pourquoi il est malade.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est toi qui l'as rendu malade. Enfin, prends-le pas comme un reproche ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, seulement j'imagine que ton absence et tout…

- Peut-être, dit Frodo, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour…

- Il est réveillé, intervint Rosie, il veut vous voir, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Moi ? demanda Frodo.

Rose acquiesça et Frodo se leva d'un pas chancelant. C'était très étrange : la situation avait été inversée très brutalement, il vivait à peu près heureux auprès de ses cousins, et Sam avait soudain besoin de ses soins. Jamais Frodo n'aurait pu imaginé que Sam ait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qui passait son temps à s'occuper des autres…

Frodo entra dans la chambre. Il ne regarda pas Sam directement, mais il demanda tout de même, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui parle à un enfant :

- Tu vas mieux ? Tu as froid ou je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?

- Viens, dit Sam en oubliant le vouvoiement de rigueur.

Frodo s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord, prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne. Il sourit gentiment et écarta des mèches qui tombaient sur le front du jardinier.

- Vous allez mieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui compte aujourd'hui, répondit Frodo avec un sourire.

- Si… Je voulais que vous guérissiez. Ils vous on bien soigné à Creux-de-Crique. Alors qu'ici…

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Frodo les essuya doucement.

- Non, ne dis pas ce genre de bêtises ou je m'en vais. Allons Sam, il faut guérir, et se lamenter ne vas pas t'aider. Je vais bien, c'est le plus important, non ?

- Oui…

- Alors à ton tour. Tu t'es bien occupé de moi, je vais en faire autant. Et tout le monde va m'aider et tu vas aller mieux.

Frodo se pencha et embrassa Sam sur la joue.

- Frodo, gémit Sam, je veux pas… que vous partiez.

- Je ne pars pas, je vais juste dans la cuisine, et je resterai là cette nuit.

- Revenez vivre ici.

- On reparlera de ça quand tu iras mieux, d'accord ?

Sam hocha de la tête, la reposa lourdement sur les oreillers et tomba dans le sommeil.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Merci pour ceux qui sont fidèles au rendez-vous ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews !** **Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Frodo fut surpris d'être à nouveau à Cul-de-Sac. Il avait dormi dans son ancienne chambre, et Merry et Pippin avaient partagé une chambre d'ami en face de la sienne. Sam était à une porte de distance de Frodo.

Il se leva et s'habilla puis se rendit directement dans la chambre de Sam, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Les bruits provenant de la cuisine lui indiquèrent que ses cousins avaient donné priorité à l'appel crucial de leur estomac.

En entrant, Frodo fit très attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Rosie s'affairait déjà autour de Sam, vérifiant sa température et lui donnant de quoi manger. Lorsqu'elle vit Frodo entrer, elle s'interrompit et dit :

- Vous… vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse seul avec lui ? Je…

- Oh, non ! Vous pouvez continuer, je viens pour voir si tout va bien.

- Je préfère vous laisser, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Et sans que Frodo puisse protester, elle quitta la pièce, et Frodo fut de nouveau seul avec Sam.

L'ancien porteur de l'Anneau s'approcha du jardinier et s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit.

- Frodo… murmura Sam.

- Je suis là Sam, répondit Frodo d'une voix très douce. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Sam, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment es-tu tombé malade ?

- Trop travaillé… pas mangé.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Pas là… Vous n'étiez pas là, répéta-t-il plus clairement.

- Oh Sam ! Mais ce n'était pas la peine de t'en rendre malade !

- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, je… je suis désolé.

- Non Sam, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, tu es trop bête, dit-il en souriant.

Sam tendit la main et Frodo la prit.

- Tu te sens prêt à te lever ou bien tu veux encore rester ?

- Je veux bien essayer, murmura Sam.

Frodo se leva et aida Sam à sortir de son lit. Celui-ci s'appuya sur son maître et chancela.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir te lever ? Tu vas y arriver ?

Sam hocha la tête. L'_athelas_ lui avait visiblement fait beaucoup de bien, mais il manquait encore de force et il lui fallait se remettre à manger.

Frodo fit asseoir Sam sur le lit et s'éloigna un instant. Il revint avec une robe de chambre d'hiver et la fit mettre au jardinier. Il se releva et avança tout doucement jusqu'à la cuisine où discutaient Merry, Pippin et Rose.

Lorsqu'ils virent que Sam entrait, accroché à Frodo, ils poussèrent une exclamation.

- Oh, Sam ! dit Rosie, tu es levé !

Elle lui fit une place à table et tout le monde commença à le servir.

- Doucement, dit Frodo en riant, je doute que Sam veuille manger tout ça !

Rosie fronça légèrement les sourcils : d'accord, elle avait eu besoin de lui pour guérir Sam, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il le materne et se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rose était de nature généreuse, mais elle gardait une certaine hostilité à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. D'abord parce que Sam était _son_ mari et ensuite parce qu'elle jugeait toujours cet amour comme étrange et contre-nature. Mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître pour que la guérison de Sam se passe pour le mieux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Sam se sentit un peu étourdi et Rose insista pour qu'il retourne se coucher. Lorsqu'il fut installé, Rosie retourna dans le salon où Frodo lisait un livre (Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas fini de manger). Elle s'approcha avec précaution et s'assit près de lui.

- Monsieur Frodo, commença-t-elle, j'aimerais vous parler…

- Bien sûr, répondit le Hobbit en refermant son livre.

- C'est… assez privé, continua-t-elle en jetant un regard discret vers les deux affamés.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre de Frodo. Rose s'assit sur une chaise et Frodo sur le rebord du lit. Il croisait nerveusement les mains devant lui, sachant que cette conversation risquait d'être délicate.

- Monsieur, reprit-elle, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez menti l'autre jour.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Lorsque je vous ai demandé ce qu'il se passait avec Sam, et vous m'avez dit qu'il ne se passait rien. Ensuite il m'a tout avoué. Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire qu'il ne vous aimait pas ? Moi je savais déjà qu'il vous aimait !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il me l'avait avoué quelque temps après votre arrivée.

- Il vous l'a vraiment dit ? demanda Frodo déconcerté.

- Bien sûr, et il vous l'a avoué aussi, semble-t-il.

Frodo prit sa tête dans les mains. Il respira profondément et regarda à nouveau Rosie.

- Ecoutez Madame, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était ma faute, je ne veux pas ruiner votre vie. Je repartirai quand Sam sera à nouveau sur pieds.

- Alors c'est inutile de le soigner ! Si vous partez encore il sera malheureux ! C'est vous qu'il veut ! Pas moi ! Je ne peux rien pour lui, et je crois qu'il ne veut pas vraiment de moi.

Rose avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle restait droite et essayait de cacher son émotion.

- Je suis sûr que non, Rose, il vous aime, c'est évident.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il besoin de _vous_ pour guérir ? Pourquoi s'est-il levé pour la première fois depuis une semaine à votre arrivée ? Il s'est rendu malade de votre absence. D'ailleurs vous avez toujours été un sujet délicat ! Quand tout le monde vous croyait mort, pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, Sam interdisait l'accès à votre chambre, il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de vous, et très souvent il pleurait. La nuit, il se réveillait, il avait des crises d'angoisses. Et le jour il paraissait loin, comme s'il vous cherchait tout au fond de lui-même !

Frodo écoutait, le récit de Rosie était passionné, elle avait apparemment beaucoup souffert de cette situation.

- Et puis vous êtes revenu, et il était le seul à y croire. Une joie nouvelle est apparue au fond de ses yeux, même s'il se sentait très coupable de vous avoir abandonné comme il dit. Et il était différent, ou plutôt il était comme avant, avant que vous ne partiez dans le grand monde tout les deux.

Rosie reprit sa respiration, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Peut-être qu'il m'aime, c'est vrai. Mais pas autant que vous, et je ne veux pas avoir à vous le prouver.

Frodo ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-il put dire ? Rose était certaine de ce qu'elle disait. Lentement, il prit une profonde respiration, et tenta de répondre :

- Ecoutez, Rose, je suis désolé d'être la cause de vos soucis, mais soyez rassurée, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Lorsque Sam sera guéri, je retournerai à Creux-de-Crique, avec mes cousins.

- Non ! s'exclama une voix qui n'était pas celle de Rosie.

Frodo se retourna, et vit Sam qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, faiblement appuyé à la poignée.

- Sam, murmura Rosie, il faut aller te coucher…

- Mais tu l'as entendu, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, il veut encore partir ! Frodo, s'il vous plait…

- Sam, commença Frodo, je n'ai pas le droit de rester…

- Et pourquoi ? C'est chez vous ici ! Je n'veux pas que vous partiez !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sam.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria Rosie à bouts de nerfs.

Sam et Frodo regardèrent la jeune Hobbit, le visage rouge, et les yeux humides.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Et de toute façon c'est… impossible !

- Rose, ne vous en faites pas, dit Frodo d'une voix douce, je ne vous nuirai plus, je vais m'en aller.

- Non ! dit à nouveau Sam. Restez !

- Si vous partez, commença Rosie, vous nuirez de toute façon : Sam sera malheureux, et moi aussi.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de vous faire souffrir ! s'exclama l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau.

- C'est trop tard, dit faiblement Rose. Vous n'allez pas vous fuir et vous poursuivre éternellement ! Peut-être que je souffre, mais vous aussi, et aucun de vous ne le mérite… Pas après ce que vous avez fait pour la Comté. Pourtant… vous aimer comme vous le faites… vous n'en avez pas le droit.

- C'est faux Rose, gronda Sam.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et… c'est interdit !

- Pas du tout, dit Sam, rien ne l'interdit !

- Mais… ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se font !

- Elle a raison Sam, soupira Frodo.

Sam tourna lentement la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait besoin pour guérir. Il regarda longuement Frodo et tomba à genoux.

- Vous… vous ne m'aimez pas ! sanglota-t-il. En fait vous ne m'aimez pas !

Frodo s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Sam. Mais il faut nous rendre à l'évidence : ça ne mène nul part !

- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de vous battre pour nous ? Je peux plus me battre pour nous deux… Monsieur Frodo, s'il vous plaît…

- Sam, commença Frodo gêné, tu aimes Rose, et ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais…

- Alors tu dois faire ça pour eux Sam, continua Frodo, si tu m'aimes tu dois pouvoir renoncer à moi. Je ne vaux pas tant de souffrances, et je ne le supporterais pas.

- Evidemment, dit Rosie, c'est simple pour vous de dire ça. Mais le mal est déjà fait si je puis me permettre. Dorénavant, quoi qu'il arrive, je saurai que Sam m'aime moins que vous, car c'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas Sam ?

Sam releva la tête et essaya de soutenir le regard de Rosie, mais il baissa très vite les yeux et murmura :

- Je suis désolé Rose, mais tu as raison. Je… Je t'aime tu sais ! Mais c'est tellement différent.

- N'essaye pas de m'expliquer, dit Rosie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, je vous laisse vous expliquer entre vous.

Et à ces mots, elle s'enfuit de la chambre, laissant derrière elle un Frodo on ne peut plus embarrassé et un Sam tremblant. Lentement, Frodo se releva et entraîna Sam avec lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et lui prit les mains. Sam ne frissonnait pas seulement de chagrin. Frodo porta une main à son front.

- Oh, Eru, Sam ! Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Il faut t'allonger.

Sam essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes fléchirent. Frodo rabattit en vitesse les épaisses couvertures de son lit et y installa Sam le plus confortablement qu'il put. Il le couvrit le plus possible et alla chercher de quoi faire tomber la fièvre.

En sortant dans le couloir, il vit Rosie qui transportait un sac visiblement assez lourd.

- Madame, dit Frodo intrigué, vous… où allez vous ?

- Je vais rejoindre les enfants chez mes parents, pendant quelques temps. Faites ce qu'il vous plait. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous ici, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Frodo n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle avait claqué la grande porte d'entrée, partant sans se retourner.

Dans la cuisine, Meriadoc et Peregrïn discutaient et Frodo ne voulut pas leur parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais toujours très curieux, ils l'interrogèrent sur le départ soudain de Rose. Frodo leur explique brièvement la situation, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, un bol d'eau chaude dans une main, de l'_athelas_ et des compresses dans l'autre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Sam ne dormait pas et semblait anxieux. Il avait entendu la porte claquer et se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Sam… Rose… Rose est aller s'occuper de ses… de _vos_ enfants, dit-il avec difficultés, elle est chez ses parents pour quelques temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra.

Sam ne répondit pas, il hocha la tête et essaya de s'asseoir. Frodo vint placer les oreillers derrière sa tête.

- Je… je ne devrait pas être ici, déclara soudain Sam.

- Allons, et pourquoi cela ? demanda Frodo en lui appliquant une compresse d'eau infusée sur le front.

- C'est… c'est votre chambre. La chambre du maître…

- Tu es le maître de Cul-de-Sac, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais investi la pièce…

- C'est la vôtre, c'est votre chambre… Et où allez-vous dormir ?

- Il y a bien assez de place dans le smial pour que je trouve un coin où dormir, non ? répondit-il avec un sourire. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais te lever comme aujourd'hui. Attends au moins que l'on vienne t'aider, tu es trop faible pou marcher.

- Mais ça va, je peux aller dans ma chambre, non ?

- Mais non, voyons. J'en profiterai pour changer les draps de ton lit, comme ça tu y seras mieux quand tu y retourneras, d'accord ?

- Changer les… Monsieur ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? s'exclama Sam dans une tentative de se lever.

Frodo sourit et ne répondit pas, Sam aurait beau protester, il devrait laisser Frodo s'occuper de lui.

Une semaine passa tranquillement, Rose revint juste une fois pour que Robin et Goldie puissent voir leur père. Celui-ci allait beaucoup mieux, il n'était presque plus malade. Il essaye de convaincre Rose de rester, mais la jeune Hobbit préféra rester chez ses parents avec les enfants, le temps que toute l'histoire soit éclaircie.

Goldie était d'ailleurs ravie de revoir Frodo, et lui posa un tas de questions sur la quête, comme pour vérifier les récits de son père. L'ancien porteur de l'anneau constata que Sam avait embelli le rôle de son maître et ne s'en était donné qu'un tout petit. C'est ainsi qu'il avait raconté à la petite que Frodo avait gravi la montagne du Destin et jeté l'anneau tout seul, alors qu'il n'avait même pas été plus loin que la tour de Cirith Ungol. Mais Frodo ne lui en teint pas rigueur : si Sam avait dit la véritable histoire, la pauvre enfant aurait bien put prendre peur.

- Et après tu as couru avec mon papa et vous êtes revenus vers tontons Merry et Pippin ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Frodo avec un sourire.

Lorsque Rose repartit, Sam réinvestit sa chambre, et Frodo, voyant qu'il allait mieux, se prépara à repartir au Creux-de-Crique. Mais Sam l'en empêcha bien vite.

- Monsieur Frodo ?

- Sam ! Je…

- Alors, c'est ainsi ? Vous allez partir ? Me laisser tout seul ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'es pas seul !

- Mais si, Rose ne reviendra pas ! Et… c'est _vous_ que je veux !

- Sam… ce n'est pas raisonnable. Pense à tes enfants ! Pense à ce que les gens diraient !

- Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent dire ! Restez, je ne vous demande rien de plus ! Juste d'être là…

Frodo réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

- Bien, ça je peux le faire. Laisse-moi au moins dire au revoir à mes cousins.

- Ils s'en vont ?

- Evidemment ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus que toi et moi… Tu es sûr que tu veux encore que je reste ?

- Bien sûr ! Je… je ne vous promets pas que j'arriverais à…

- A quoi ? demanda Frodo amusé, à être sage ?

Sam déglutit et acquiesça faiblement. Frodo était si séduisant quand il parlait ainsi.

- Bien, si tu ne te tiens pas correctement, j'ai bien peur que…

- Que quoi ? demanda Sam inquiet. Vous ne partirez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que je ne me tienne pas correctement non plus…

Frodo sourit avec malice et se dirigea vers le hall où Merry et Pippin s'apprêtaient à partir. Sam resta en arrière un instant, troublé par l'attitude de Frodo. Puis, il rejoignit tout le monde pour les au revoirs.


	15. Chapitre 14

Lorsque ses cousins furent partis, Frodo entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le smial. Il commença par faire la vaisselle, puis voulut faire les lits.

Mais alors qu'il pliait un drap dans la chambre d'ami, une main vint saisir son poignet et il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Vous commencez déjà à mal vous conduire, murmura Sam.

- Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, Sam.

- Allons, arrêtez donc ça, ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper des tâches ménagères…

- Vraiment ? Si je vis ici, il faut bien que je participe un minimum, non ?

- Mais, Monsieur…

Le ton de Sam n'avait plus rien d'une plaisanterie, il était ennuyé, comme à chaque fois que Frodo franchissait les barrières maître/servant, qui n'existaient pourtant plus depuis longtemps. Frodo se retourna, il était très proche de Sam, presque pressé contre lui.

- Sam, gronda Frodo, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est aussi important que ça. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es malade. Je devrais te renvoyer au lit, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire malicieux, peut-être que tu me laisserais tranquille comme ça !

Le jardinier ne savait jamais où se mettre quand Frodo souriait comme ça, il ne savait pas vraiment comment traduire la petite étincelle dans ses profonds yeux bleus. Mais il se souvint de la conversation de Merry et Pippin et de _« la petite lueur qu'il avait quand il se sentait bien »_. C'était donc ça, elle était revenue, alors qu'il était ici, avec lui, à Cul-de-Sac ! Sam hésita un moment, il regarda Frodo dans les yeux, un instant encore, puis se pencha lentement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le Hobbit frémit et se dégagea doucement de la semi étreinte de Sam.

- Sam, je…

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je n'aurais pas du…

C'est alors qu'il se produisit une chose à laquelle le jeune Hobbit ne s'attendait pas : Frodo se mit à rire, doucement d'abord, puis sa voix éclata comme du cristal. Voyant l'air perdu de Sam, Frodo rit de plus belle, mais il finit par reprendre son souffle et dire :

- Excuse-moi Sam… je… tu devrais voir ta tête !

Sam esquissa un sourire, et baissa la tête, le visage rougi.

- Je veux dire, continua Frodo, tu… oh, pardon, mais cette situation est absurde ! On est seuls ici, ta femme est prête à te laisser faire ce que tu veux et… et toi tu t'excuses pour un simple baiser sur la joue ! Je ne veux pas abuser de la situation, Sam, mais, avoue que tout ceci est étrange…

- Vous avez raison, murmura Sam, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Je vais peut-être te paraître immonde, mais j'estime avoir mérité de passer au moins quelques temps avec toi, seulement toi… et tout ce que ça implique…

Sam sentit son visage s'enflammer, ce qui fit à nouveau rire Frodo.

- Ah, ne recommencez pas ! s'exclama Sam en soulevant Frodo de terre.

Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sam et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête bouclée, toujours riant à gorge déployée.

- Vous méritez bien plus que tout ce que je peux vous offrir, susurra Sam dans le cou de son maître.

- Tu n'étais pas malade, par hasard ?

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Samwise Gamgee, reposez-moi au sol jeune homme !

Sam fit ce qu'on lui demandait, non sans protestations.

- Alors, continua Frodo, que désirez-vous pour votre déjeuner, Maître Gamgee ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de cuisiner, si ?

- J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès au Creux-de-Crique, si c'et ce qui t'inquiète. Je ne fais plus rien brûler, enfin…je crois.

- Mais…

- Sam, laisse-moi t'aider, je ne suis pas aussi impotent que tu le crois ! Tu n'as qu'à aller te promener, le soleil te ferait du bien.

- Vous me jetez dehors ? sourit le jardinier.

- Exactement !

Les semaines passèrent ainsi, Sam laissait Frodo l'aider, et la vie s'organisa simplement. De temps en temps, au détour d'une conversation, un baiser était dérobé au passage, mais jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait aller plus loin.

Il arrivait parfois, qu'au cours d'une nuit, Sam soit réveillé par un cri de son maître, perdu dans un cauchemar. Souvent Frodo rêvait de Cirith Ungol, des tortures, de l'attente… Et quand il se réveillait et découvrait les bras de Sam autour de lui, il s'y cramponnait avec force et laissait ses larmes se tarir au fil de la nuit.

Si bien qu'un soir, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre, Frodo ne souhaita pas bonne nuit à son compagnon comme il le faisait habituellement. Au lieu de cela, Frodo prit Sam par la main et lui demanda d'une petite voix timide :

- Sam… tu… tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? Aujourd'hui c'est le 6 octobre et…

- Déjà ? Oh, Monsieur, vous avez du souffrir toute la journée ! Et moi qui n'ai rien vu !

- Non, ça va, sourit Frodo, je crains juste les… les cauchemars. Tu dois me trouver idiot, mais j'aime bien quand tu es là…

- Idiot ? Ne dites pas de bêtises Monsieur ! C'est normal d'avoir peur, ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars d'enfants !

Et sur ce, Sam conduisit Frodo dans sa chambre, et s'étendit auprès de lui. C'était une sensation étrange, cela lui rappela la quête, et les longues nuits passées à veiller sur le porteur de l'Anneau.

La nuit se déroula comme les nombreuses autres : Sam fut réveillé par un cri, il serra Frodo contre lui et le calma du mieux qu'il pu. Le Hobbit pleura sur l'épaule du jardinier, trembla beaucoup, mais le malaise passa.

Le lendemain, après leur premier petit-déjeuner (et Sam était ravi de voir que Frodo mangeait maintenant à tous les repas de la journée), les deux Hobbits reçurent la visite de Rose et des enfants. Sam fut très content de les voir, car ils commençaient à lui manquer cruellement. Après un moment passé à jouer avec eux, Rose prit Frodo et Sam à part, confiant à Goldie la garde de son petit frère.

- Sam, Monsieur Frodo, commença la jeune Hobbit, j'ai prit une importante décision. Je crois qu'il est évident que tout le monde va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps.

- Rosie, l'interrompit Sam, comment vas-tu, toi ? C'est terriblement injuste que tu sois seule ainsi.

- Oh, mais je ne resterais pas seule bien longtemps mon cher Sam, continua-t-elle d'un ton étonnement sérieux. Vois-tu, je crois qu'il serait préférable que je m'installe chez mes parents jusqu'à ce que je trouve un gentil Hobbit qui veuille bien d'une pauvre âme abandonnée.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je…

- Mais je ne te blâme pas Sam, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Vous méritez tout deux ce qu'il y a de mieux, vous avez sauvé la Terre du Milieu ! Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi modestes ? Enfin, toujours est-il que vous avez certainement mérité de passer le reste de vos jours ensemble…

Sam et Frodo se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire, Rose acceptait donc qu'ils restent ensemble ?

- Dis au revoir aux enfants Sam, nous n'allons plus tarder…

- Je te remercie, Rose, merci pour tout. Et d'ailleurs, quand veux-tu que je vienne les voir ? J'essayerai de venir le plus souvent possible, si tu savais comme ils me manquent…

- Cher Sam, tu as choisi ton camp, ils auront du mal à s'y faire mais c'est Frodo ou les enfants. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu aurais tout ce que tu veux ! Il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent que tu préfères vivre de cette façon contre-nature plutôt qu'avec leur mère…

- Attendez ! dit Frodo avant que Rose ne fasse volte-face, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pensez à vos enfants, ils préfèrerais sans doute voir leur père ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Cette histoire est assez inhabituelle comme, inutile de les y mêler. Si je me retire de sa vie, j'emporte tout ce qui le rattache à moi !

- Rose, je t'en supplie, il y a forcément un moyen !

- Non Sam, tu as choisi ! Assume, maintenant !

Et sans laisser plus de temps à Sam pour répondre, elle emporta les enfants et sortit du smial. Sam se dépêcha de la rattraper.

- Laisse-moi au moins leur dire au revoir ! implora-t-il, les yeux rouges.

- Fais vite, Sam, nous avons du chemin à faire !

Sam embrassa ses enfants et les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur déchiré. Il tomba à genoux sur la route poussiéreuse, le visage dans les mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et releva lentement la tête. Frodo s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sam répondit férocement à son étreinte, et l'écrasa presque contre lui.

- Sam, murmura Frodo, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. Tes enfants sont plus importants que tout ce que je ne te donnerais jamais.

- Je vous veux, tous les trois ! sanglota Sam, je sais que c'est impossible, mais je vous veux tous les trois !

- On trouvera une solution, Sam, Rose ne t'empêchera pas de les voir éternellement. Je te jure que tu les reverras !

Le reste de la journée passa dans un silence pesant, Sam était anéanti. Lorsque le soir, Frodo lui souhaita bonne nuit, le jardinier l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attira à lui d'un geste brusque, et l'embrassa passionnément. Frodo sentit les larmes de Sam couler sur ses propres joues, il recula pour reprendre son souffle et essuya gentiment le coin de ses yeux. Puis, sans un mot, Sam le conduisit dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit asseoir Frodo sur le lit et lui dit :

- Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, Sam, bien sûr que oui ! Comment peux-tu en douter ?

- Alors je veux que vous m'aimiez ce soir Monsieur, je n'ai plus que vous au monde.

Sam s'agenouilla devant Frodo et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, Frodo caressa ses boucles claires et murmura :

- Tu n'es pas seul Sam, et je te promets que tout va s'arranger.

Alors, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs mois auparavant, Sam souffla les bougies, ne laissant qu'une simple chandelle allumée, et dans la pénombre de la chambre de Frodo il laissa son chagrin s'apaiser sous les caresses brûlantes de l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau…

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Frodo fut un peu étonné de trouver entre ses bras le corps assoupi de Sam. Il réalisa que ses doigts effectuaient des allers-retours sur les larges épaules du jardinier, remontant sur sa nuque et se perdant dans la masse dorée de sa chevelure. Frodo sentait le souffle de Sam dans son cou, lent et régulier, lorsque le Hobbit commença à s'étirer.

L'ancien porteur de l'Anneau laisse ses pieds parcourir le long des jambes du Hobbit qui s'éveillait. Frodo sentit le sourire de Sam contre sa gorge.

- B'jour Frodo, murmura-t-il, la voix endormie.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Frodo avec douceur, caressant ses cheveux.

Sam se releva brusquement, réalisant qu'il avait passé la nuit les hanches blotties entre les cuisses de Frodo, et amorça un mouvement pour se décaler, mais Frodo l'en empêcha.

- Alors ? répéta Frodo, bien dormi ?

- Mmmh… vous êtes sûr que nous avons dormi ?

Frodo rit et observa Sam un instant, il était toujours penché au dessus de lui.

- Tu… tu te sens mieux ? hésita Frodo.

Sam sourit faiblement.

- On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? continua-t-il.

Sam acquiesça et s'allongea à nouveau, posant cette fois la tête sur l'épaule de son maître. Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis la veille (mais honnêtement, qui l'aurait fait durant une nuit pareille ?), il se sentit un peu coupable. Frodo passait toujours une main apaisante sur sa nuque. Il avait raison, ils trouveraient une solution, Rose ne pouvait pas lui interdire de voir ses enfants éternellement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les Hobbits se levèrent et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue, tout deux étant plus ou moins perdus dans leurs pensées.

En début d'après-midi, Sam décida qu'il voulait se rendre à la ferme des Cotton, et Frodo insista pour l'accompagner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez les parents de Rose, Frodo et Sam trouvèrent Goldie et Robin qui jouaient dans la cour, sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère. En voyant les deux Hobbits arriver, Rose se redressa et fit entrer les enfants dans la maison. Puis, elle se dirigea vers eux, sans hésiter, et leur dit :

- Il me semblait avoir été claire pourtant. Allez-vous-en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sam, tu as choisi, il est trop tard.

- Rose, je t'en prie, commença Sam qui sentant la main de Frodo se resserrer autour de la sienne, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils vont être malheureux sans leur père !

- Rien ne m'interdit de leur donner un autre père !

- Rose, s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça, Sam ne mérite pas une telle punition…

- Et pourtant c'est trop tard ! Il m'a trahie, restez donc ensemble, au moins sa souffrance ne sera pas vaine ! Mais je vous en prie, ajouta-t-elle en regardant leurs mains jointes, ne venez pas me jeter votre bonheur en plein visage.

- Rose, dit à nouveau Sam, je te trouve trop sévère, et avec les enfants, pas avec moi. Tu crois vraiment que je ne leur manquerai pas ?

- Je me fiche bien de ça ! Ils sont encore jeunes, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour que _moi_ je t'oublie !

- Comment comptes-tu faire ? Nous ne vivons pas si loin ! Je ne veux pas les rencontrer par hasard et réaliser qu'ils ont grandis, et que je n'étais pas là !

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient comme leur père se vautre dans la débauche ! cria Rosie.

Sam en eut le souffle coupé, il regardait la jeune Hobbit avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Comment Rose pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Frodo ferma les yeux, c'était bien trop douloureux à entendre, il lâcha la main de Sam.

- Tu ne comprends pas Rose, tu ne peux pas imaginer, bafouilla le jardinier.

- j'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas Sam, répondit Rose. S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en…

Frodo et Sam se regardèrent un instant puis l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau prit la parole, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Rose, nous allons partir, mais je vous en prie, considérez ce que Sam vient de dire. En aucun cas nous ne cherchons à vous nuire, seulement… Après tout ce temps passé à désespérer, il était impossible pour nous de… d'avouer ce que nous ressentions. Non pas que cela justifie quoi que ce soit… je comprends que vous soyez choquée, et que vous vous sentiez trahie, mais essayez d'être indulgente, je vous en prie. Les souffrances par lesquelles nous sommes passés n'excusent en rien e que nous vous faisons subir. Mais ne les oubliez pas pour autant. Il existe forcément un compromis, Sam ne mérite pas de ne plus voir ses enfants. Il serait plus juste que vous me punissiez, moi. Je suis après tout le seul responsable.

- Frodo, intervint, intervint Sam, vous n'êtes pas plus coupable de m'aimer que je ne le suis de vous aimer.

Frodo regarda Sam avec un sourire et lui prit à nouveau la main.

- Peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous réfléchissiez seule, dit Frodo.

- A bientôt Rosie, continua Sam. Sois sûre que je reviendrai, embrasse Goldie et Robin pour moi.

Rose regarda les deux Hobbits s'éloigner, l'esprit plongé dans une intense réflexion, et une mélancolie sourde.

**Voilàààà ! De grands chapitres pour vous récompenser de votre patience… Bises à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hey ! Comment ça va ici ? J'ai été affreusement longue, je m'en excuse. Bon, j'ai un petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'écriture risque de revenir vu que je suis en vacances…**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et reviews pleeeeeeeease !**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, Frodo et Sam commençaient à sombrer dans un sommeil bercé de caresses, l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau fut soudain pris d'une violente douleur. Il pâlit, se cambra, sa respiration était haletante. Sam s'agenouilla près de lui et essaya de l'apaiser, mais Frodo se débattit avec force, blessant presque son compagnon.

- Frodo ! Frodo ! Du calme ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sam affolé.

Mais Frodo ne répondit pas, il avait de violentes convulsions et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Puis tout cessa, il quitta précipitamment le lit mais tomba à genoux au milieu de la chambre. Sam courut jusqu'à lui et le trouva en train de vomir, le visage contorsionné de douleur.

Le jardinier se rua dans la cuisine, trouva une bassine et la tendit à l'autre Hobbit. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il se fut nettoyé un peu, Sam l'aida à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Frodo hocha la tête. Sam le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il réalisa que Frodo sanglotait doucement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam après un moment.

- J'ai… j'ai revu… Cirith Ungol.

Sam frémit à ce nom. Il demanda gentiment ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il s'était passé, et Frodo ne voulu pas répondre tout de suite.

Sam le conduisit à nouveau dans la chambre, l'installa précautionneusement dans leur lit, nettoya le sol (malgré les protestations de Frodo qui disait qu'il pouvait le faire), lui apporta un verre d'eau et s'assit à côté de lui. Et prenant la main de Sam, Frodo commença à lui raconter ses tourments, remontant à bientôt plus de huit ans de ça…

- Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'étais… nu et attaché… les mains dans le dos. Ils… ils m'ont battu… Ils m'ont fait boire un liquide infect et… ça a duré des semaines… J'étais si faible qu'ils m'ont détaché… et je ne pouvais rien faire malgré tout… Jusqu'à ce que… que les orques prennent la fuite, après le chute de Sauron.

Frodo essaya de calmer sa respiration. Sam le prit sur ses genoux et écarta les mèches de son front. Toutes ces confessions le rendaient malade, fou de culpabilité, mais il laissait parler Frodo, ne voulant surtout pas l'ennuyer avec ses propres malheurs qui n'avaient rien de comparable…

- C'est à cause de leur sale nourriture que je suis devenu… comme tu m'as trouvé, et aussi du manque de nourriture, plus tard… pendant le voyage de retour. Mais… mes blessures… le fouet… elles se sont guéries. Avant d'avoir assez de force pour revenir… je suis resté longtemps dans la tour.

Sam sentait son coeur battre la chamade, il se sentait si mal, si coupable… Mais il le laissait encore parler, de sa voix faible et tremblante. Il sentait le dos de Frodo contre sa poitrine, et il continuait de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main, l'autre bras passé autour de la taille du malade.

- Je ne sais pas combien d'années se sont écoulées entre… la chute de Sauron et mon départ de la tour… Mais pendant tout ce temps… je me suis nourri de leur nourriture empoisonnée… et j'ai bu leur eau croupie… Il n'y avait que ténèbre… et personne ne m'a trouvé.

- Mais la tour ne s'était-elle pas effondrée ? demanda Sam, ravalant ses larmes avec difficulté.

- Si… c'est vrai… mais comme j'étais tout en haut, je… j'ai été épargné.

- C'est… probablement pour ça que… que personne ne vous a trouvé, ils pensaient que personne n'avait pu survivre là-bas…

La voix de Sam tressaillit et il n'y tint plus, serrant Frodo fort contre lui, il éclata en sanglots.

- Oh, Frodo, je suis tellement désolé ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que rien de ceci ne se soit passé, pour faire en sorte que vous n'ayez pas subi tout ça ! Je m'en veux tellement… C'est ma faute, je suis désolé…

Frodo sentit les larmes de Sam glisser dans son cou. Il se retourna lentement, enjambant maladroitement le giron de Sam. Doucement, il posa une main sur sa joue.

- Sam, soupira-t-il, tu te souviens de ce que Gandalf disait ? « Tout ce que nous pouvons décider, c'est que faire du temps qui nous a été imparti » Sam, je sais que tu as voulu me chercher, que tu m'aurais cherché jusqu'à ta mort si tu l'avais pu… Mais faisant cela, tu aurais causé la ruine de tous, oubliant la quête, l'Anneau… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as terminé la mission… Moi je n'aurais certainement pas pu… Et puis, quand on m'a déclaré perdu à jamais, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as…

- Non ! s'exclama Sam, je n'y croyais pas, je n'y ait jamais cru ! Et n'avais-je pas raison ? J'aurais du vous chercher à nouveau ! Retourner chaque pierre de Mordor s'il le fallait !

- Sam… tu as fait le bon choix, tu as continué de vivre…

- Et vous ? Vous étiez mort aux yeux de tous ! C'est terriblement injuste !

- Aux yeux de tous… mais pas aux tiens. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Je ne peux pas nier que je t'en ai voulu, au début. Je t'ai attendu, mais j'étais malade et fou. Je te voyais arriver, sur un grand aigle, comme dans les histoires de Bilbo, et tu portais une armure toute en _mithril_. Tu me prenais dans tes bras, me jurais un amour éternel, et on revenait vivre à Cul-de-Sac, avec Bilbo… Ce n'était que le délire d'un fou qui n'a pas accompli ce qu'il veut et qui sent la mort venir sur lui. D'autres fois, je te voyais arriver, et je te disais que je t'aimais, et tu repartais aussitôt, sur ton grand aigle, me laissant seul. Tu vois, j'ai tout imaginé, tout souhaité, même que tu viennes me tuer de tes propres mains. Je pensais que tu étais mort, ou que tu m'avais volontairement abandonné.

Si je t'en ai voulu au début, c'est que tout se brouillait dans mon esprit. Mais aujourd'hui je sais, tout est clair. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, ce qu'il fallait. Et tout est pour le mieux maintenant.

Frodo fit une pose, laissant à Sam le temps de rassembler ses idées.

- A mes blessures physiques, venait s'ajouter la souffrance de t'aimer sans être aimé en retour. C'est ce que je croyais, ce que tu croyais aussi. Tu comprends Sam ?

- Mais… cela n'excuse pas ma lâcheté !

- Lâcheté ? Lâcheté de celui qui a sauvé la Terre du Milieu ? De celui qui m'a sauvé, qui continue à le faire chaque jour ? Ne parlons plus de cela s'il te plait…

Sam acquiesça, à contrecœur. Frodo, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il l'aimait, le serra dans ses bras, avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restaient. Mais il était épuisé et il s'allongea doucement, attirant Sam avec lui. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello hello ! Je suis infiniment désolée. Mais alors vraiment ! Enfin, j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu espoir, car voici la suite. C'est peut-être un peu court et larmoyant. Enfin, je fais ce que je peux.**

**Je vais poster le suivant aussi, mais c'est le dernier que j'ai écrit, ce qui signifie qu'après il va falloir être patient : j'ai des partielles dans une semaine, mais après j'ai à nouveau une semaine de vacances, donc je vais essayer d'écrire pendant cette petite semaine :-)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tous :-) (et des reviews me donneraient le courage de continuer ;-) !)**

Les jours s'écoulèrent, Frodo eut encore quelques crises de la même sorte, mais elles étaient de moins en moins fortes. Très vite, les deux Hobbits purent reprendre leurs activités habituelles, Sam au jardin, et Frodo dans ses livres, dans _son_ livre. Il avait en effet repris l'écriture du livre rouge de Bilbo, consultant Sam de temps à autre lorsque la mémoire lui manquait.

Un matin, ils reçurent un courrier, marqué du sceau du Gondor. La lettre expliquait que le roi avait eu vent d'une rumeur concernant le retour du Porteur de l'Anneau. Il demandait une confirmation, ainsi que la présence des deux Hobbits à Minas Tirith pour la fête rendue annuellement en mémoire de la chute de Sauron.

Frodo était plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de voir la cité blanche, mais Sam semblait plus sceptique.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il assis à la table de la cuisine, la lettre entre les mains.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Frodo debout à côté de lui. J'aimerais voir la cité des rois, on en parle dans tant de livres !

- Vous savez, elle n'est pas si…

Sam s'interrompit, Frodo avait un air sombre.

- Ca ne va pas ? Frodo ?

- Oh, je… J'avais oublié que tu y étais déjà allé, c'est tout.

- Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser, je n'ai que des mauvais souvenir là-bas, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, de voir Mordor au loin, et de repenser…

- Mais ce sera différent ! Je serai avec toi ! Tu ne veux pas remplacer les anciens souvenirs par de meilleurs ? susurra Frodo en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jardinier.

- Bien sûr que si… mais…

- S'il te plaît… tu ne vas pas faire affront au roi du Gondor tout de même !

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut interrompu par le son de quelqu'un qui frappe à la grande porte de Cul-de-Sac. Profitant de cette interruption pour s'échapper des bras de Frodo, Sam se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Gandalf qui se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Gandalf ! s'exclama-t-il, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

- Bonjour, mon brave Hobbit.

- Gandalf ! dit Frodo, se précipitant derrière Sam.

- Alors c'est donc vrai, vous voilà de retour.

- Ai-je l'air d'être mort ? demanda Frodo.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le visage du magicien se fendit d'un large sourire, et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

Ces chaleureuses retrouvailles furent interrompues par un grand fracas provenant de la charrette de Gandalf, arrêtée plus bas. De là, surgirent deux Hobbits.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin.

- Meriadoc ! Peregrïn ! gronda Gandalf.

- Excusez-nous Gandalf, mais lorsque nous avons vu votre charrette à Bree nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de vous suivre pour voir notre cousin, dit Merry en descendant.

- Et pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous faisiez à Bree ? demanda Frodo.

- Rien de mal, cousin, répondit Pippin, nous rendions juste une petite visite à Poiredebeurré.

- Vous vidiez plutôt ses réserves de bière, dit Sam, ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous a proposé de vous servir gratuitement qu'il faut abuser de sa gentillesse !

- Il vous a fait une telle offre ? s'exclama Frodo.

- Pauvre homme, il ne pesait pas ses mots lorsque nous l'avons revu à notre retour de Minas Tirith, répondit Gandalf.

Frodo sourit, puis invita la petite troupe à entrer. Tous prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine et Frodo leur raconta les dernières nouvelles, mais il évita soigneusement le sujet de Rose et des enfants : il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et préférait le laisser à Sam qui était plus concerné.

- Alors vous êtes invités à Minas Tirith ? dit Gandalf. J'ai reçu une lettre semblable, nous pourrions nous y rendre ensemble.

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin, nous sommes invités aussi ! Ce serait fantastique de voyager tous ensemble !

Frodo avait l'air enthousiaste, mais Sam paraissait plutôt songeur. Il avait le regard plongé dans le fond de sa tasse de thé. Après un moment, il s'excusa et se leva, prenant la direction de la chambre.

Frodo hésita un moment puis – suivant un regard approbateur de Gandalf – se leva à son tour et le rejoignit.

Il entra dans la chambre, trouvant Sam assis sur le lit, les mains croisées sur les genoux, des larmes coulants sur les joues.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sam ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, s'il vous plaît, sanglotait Sam.

- Sam, ça va bien se passer, on sera tous ensemble !

- Mais pour moi Minas Tirith est souvenir de… de deuil. Je n'ai pas passé un jour là-bas sans pleurer. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

- Dis-toi que c'est une façon de conjurer le sort, puisque je serai avec toi, bien vivant. Je t'en prie Sam.

Celui-ce sembla prendre les mots de Frodo en considérations. Il ferma les yeux un moment, laissant la main de son compagnon parcourir lentement sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et dit :

- Et… et mes enfants ? Je ne les verrai pas pendant tout le temps du voyage !

- Sam, soupira Frodo, ce serait une bonne occasion de nous éloigner des problèmes que nous avons ici. Cela te laissera le temps de réfléchir, et Rosie aussi ! Quand tu seras parti elle verra bien que…

Frodo ferma les yeux avant de continuer.

- … que tu lui manques, que tu manques aux enfants…

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

- Alors, tu viendras ?

- Comment dire non à ce sourire, murmura Sam.

Frodo se releva brusquement, entraînant Sam avec lui, et se mit à danser en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oh merci, merci, merci ! Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être avec toi là-bas, Sam ! Comme dans un conte de fée, on se promène dans les rues de la merveilleuse cité ! On passe nos après-midi sur les terrasses de pierres blanches à goûter des mets inconnus ! (Il ralentit son pas et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Sam pour murmurer) On passe des nuits aussi blanches que la tour d'Echtelion, dans un lit vaste comme le bac de Château Bouc !

Sam rougit. Il prit les mains de Frodo et les serra dans les siennes. Le hobbit cessa de bouger et le regarda, les yeux pétillants. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

- Nous irons, promit-il, mais vous devez me jurer de toujours rester avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul, cette cité m'est trop…

Frodo lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

- Je sais, et je promets Sam. Je resterai avec toi. Et puis, si je veux faire toutes ces choses, j'aurai besoin de toi !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Arg ! Et voilà, maintenant vous n'avez plus d'avance sur moi. Mais vous avez bien mérité ce long chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tous ! (et reviews please !)**

Les choses furent donc convenues ainsi, et très vite, Gandalf et le quatre Hobbits se mirent en route pour Minas Tirith. Avant le départ, Sam alla embrasser ses enfants, et expliqua à Rosie qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir. Celle-ci ne fit aucune remarque, elle se contenta de le laisser partir, le cœur lourd.

Les voyage fut assez long, mais se passa sans encombres. Gandalf les conduisit par le chemin le plus sûr. Ils voyagèrent en charrette, Sam avait beaucoup insisté car il craignait encore pour Frodo : d'après lui un voyage trop long en poney n'était pas très bon.

Merry souffla quelques remarques à Pippin sur le fait que Sam tenait au précieux postérieur de Frodo. Le jeune hobbit rougit, mais se garda bien de répéter ça aux intéressés.

Lorsque après deux semaines de voyage, la cité blanche se dressa enfin devant eux, les cinq compagnons poussèrent tout de même un soupir de soulagement. Frodo, émerveillé, se blottit contre Sam et il le sentit frissonner.

Sam aussi fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais c'était du à tout ce chagrin qui remontait lentement. Il se cramponna un peu plus à Frodo, pour se rassurer. Celui-ci releva les yeux et regarda son compagnon pour lui sourire. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

- Allez, tout le monde descend, dit joyeusement Gandalf en arrêtant la charrette dans le premier anneau de la cité. Nous allons marcher pour monter. Ainsi Frodo pourra mieux apprécier.

Sam sauta à bas de la charrette et aida Frodo à descendre en le tenant par la taille. Celui-ci rougit mais accepta volontiers l'aide. Puis il agrippa la main de Sam, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

La compagnie parcourut les rues de la ville. Merry et Pippin surtout parlaient de leur expérience de soldat pendant la grande bataille et montraient certains endroits stratégiques.

Sur leur passage, les gens les reconnaissaient et les saluaient. Certains s'interrogeaient de savoir qui était ce petit être fragile cramponné au Porteur de l'Anneau et les mieux renseignaient chuchotaient : « C'est le premier Porteur ! »

Sam sentait ses oreilles le brûler d'être ainsi appelé « Porteur de l'Anneau », il n'avait toujours pas l'impression de mériter les honneurs, et se sentait d'autant plus coupable de trahison envers Frodo.

Pour sa part, Frodo ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'avait fait au début. Et pendant quelques mois il était resté persuadé que Sam l'avait abandonné pour récolter tous les honneurs. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu tant pleurer, il n'arrivait plus à y croire. Sam ne pouvait pas songer à pareille chose. Son cœur était bien trop pur et plein d'amour pour Frodo.

Au bout d'un moment, Gandalf décida de prendre un chemin plus rapide pour se rendre à la salle du trône. Il ne convenait pas de laisser ainsi attendre le roi, tout rôdeur qu'il ait été.

Pour Gandalf et les trois Hobbits, cela n'avait rien d'impressionnant de se trouver là, mais Frodo tremblait d'excitation. Il avait lu tant de livres sur cette cité, sur ses rois… Il serrait si fort la main de Sam que celui-ci du le lâcher juste un instant pour que le sang y circule à nouveau.

- Excuse-moi, Sam.

- Vous êtes impatient, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Sam.

- Oui, et nerveux. Je ne sais pas vraiment le sort qu'on me réserve. Tous ces gens doivent vouloir vérifier de leurs yeux si je suis bien vivant.

- Quelle folie de retourner si vite dans la Comté !

- Je répondait à l'appel de chez moi, si je m'étais arrêté ici, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais revu, murmura Frodo.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'aurais sûrement reçu des nouvelles de ton mariage, et j'aurais renoncé à te retrouver, pensant que tu m'avais oublié.

- Jamais je ne vous aurais oublié, dit Sam les yeux pleins de larmes. Et vous seriez resté là, et j'aurais souffert toute ma vie de vous croire mort par ma faute ?

- Nous en discuterons une autre fois, fit Frodo en regardant la grande porte s'ouvrir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Frodo jetait des regards émerveillés aux grandes statues qui veillaient, paisibles, sur leur passage. Et tout au bout, sur le grand trône de pierre, était assis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

En voyant entrer leur petite compagnie, il en descendit d'un geste souple, et vint à leur rencontre.

- Frodo Baggins, murmura-t-il en mettant un genou à terre.

- Je…

L'Assemblée s'agenouilla devant lui. Frodo rougit vivement et Merry, placé à sa droite lui murmura :

- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves ça gênant, hein ?

Le reste de la journée se passa bien trop vite au goût de tous : il y eut de la nourriture à foison, une petite cérémonie où le roi fit le récit des aventures de Frodo et Sam lors de la guerre de l'Anneau et où Frodo fut présenté à la foule.

Il se sentait vraiment maladroit, et il n'avait qu'une idée : s'enfuir le plus vite possible, et avec Sam bien sûr.

Mais cela ne lui était pas permis. Au moins, Sam restait avec lui pendant les festivités. Mais il était étrangement silencieux.

Pendant un banquet, Frodo profita d'un moment un peu calme pour emmener Sam à l'écart. Ils s'assirent dans un coin et Frodo lui demanda très sérieusement :

- Ca ne va pas Sam ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot ?

- Je voudrais bien finir cette conversation que nous avons eue, monsi… Frodo.

- Une conv… ah ! Oui, bien sûr, soupira Frodo.

- Est-ce que vous auriez pu rester loin de moi ? Est-ce que vous auriez pu me laisser… comme ça ? demanda Sam, en larmes.

- Voyons, pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils pour des choses qui auraient pu se passer ? Je suis ici ! Avec toi ! dit Frodo d'un ton dur.

Puis, voyant que Sam était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, il se radoucit et le prit par les épaules.

- Excuse-moi, Sam.

- Non, c'est moi. Je… c'est cet endroit. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien ici.

- Tu veux qu'on se retire pour la soirée ?

Et c'est ce qu'ils choisirent de faire : Frodo s'excusa et on les conduisit dans des chambres.

- Une seule chambre suffira, dit Frodo, les lits sont bien trop grands ici.

- Comme vous voudrez, sourit le valet.

Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit, on avait fait monter leurs affaires. Ils semblaient soudain timides l'un et l'autres. Et c'est sans se regarder qu'ils glissèrent dans leurs chemises de nuit.

Puis, il se faufilèrent entre les draps et restèrent un moment sans bouger, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans même se toucher.

Mais quand Frodo sentit que Sam était à nouveau sur le point de craquer, il se glissa jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien, je t'en prie, Sam, tout va bien. Je voudrais tellement que ce séjour se passe bien. Souviens-toi de ta promesse.

- Je sais, renifla Sam, mais je n'y peux rien, je revois tout, et dans tout ce que je revois vous n'êtes pas là !

- Mais aujourd'hui si, et ne me fais pas l'affront de ne pas me voir ! dit-il en grimpant sur le jardinier, se retrouvant à califourchon.

Un rire retentit dans la chambre, et le nœud dans la gorge de Sam se dénoua un peu. Frodo se pencha pour l'embrasser mais en un mouvement fluide, il se retrouva cloué au lit sous le jardinier.

- Ca ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça, dit-il timidement.

- On dirait que vous allez beaucoup mieux, maître Gamgee.

- Je vous ai promis une nuit blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vos motivations sont inappropriées, monsieur ! Mais je suis ravi que tu te sentes mieux, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sam le regarda, et ses yeux reflétaient l'émerveillement de ceux de Frodo qui découvrait la cité blanche.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir toute une nuit Frodo.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire en une seule fois, répondit l'ancien porteur en rougissant.

- Je prends ça comme une promesse ?

- Je vais essayer de m'y tenir. Mais, cher Sam, tu es du genre épuisant.

Samwise sourit et, d'un mouvement rapide, les débarrassa de leurs chemises de nuit. Frodo se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, et Sam essaya de le faire taire en cherchant quelle partie de son corps il n'avait pas encore embrassée.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et ils s'interrompirent brusquement. Frodo essaya de ne pas rire lorsque Sam répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

- Euh… oui ?

- C'est Pippin ! On peu entrer ?

- C'est-à-dire…

Sans plus de cérémonies, Pippin ouvrit la porte, suivi de Merry qui, en les voyant, donna un coup de coude à son cousin :

- Je t'avais bien dis que le moment était mal choisi !

- Oui bah… commença le jeune Took, un peu rouge. On voulait savoir si euh… si demain vous aimeriez vous balader avec nous.

- Bien sûr, répondit Frodo le souffle court, ça ne pouvait pas attendre le petit déjeuner ?

- Oui, bon ! se récria Pippin, je m'ennuyais, voilà !

- C'est gentil pour moi, ça, souffla Merry. Allez viens, je vais te montrer un truc.

- Je le connais ton truc, dit le jeune hobbit en s'éloignant, et moi j'appelle ça une taverne…

Et les deux cousins s'éloignèrent tout en se chamaillant. Quand il furent assez loin, Sam se leva, ferma la porte à clefs et vint se replonger sous les draps, enveloppant Frodo de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Plus grand-chose depuis un moment, sourit Frodo.

Cette remarque lui valut que Sam repousse énergiquement les couvertures. Puis il s'assit en contemplant le corps de son maître, émerveillé de voir dans quel état il était capable de le mettre.

Frodo, réalisant soudain quelque chose, se leva et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Il en ressortit un petit flacon. Sam sourit, sachant ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Frodo lui tendit la fiole et dit tout en se rallongeant :

- Et maintenant Sam, fais-moi l'amour. Je t'aime, et je te fais confiance. Et je suis là, avec toi. Tu n'auras plus que des bons souvenirs de cette cité.

Sam ne pouvait que le croire.

Il l'embrassa, et l'embrassa encre, tellement qu'il crut qu'il en perdrait à jamais son souffle. Ses mains parcouraient la peau blanche et douce comme du satin. Les doigts fins de Frodo se perdaient dans les mèches bouclées et couleur de miel de Sam.

Le jardinier sentit son maître écarter lentement les jambes pour l'accueillir. Tout deux tremblaient. Sam fit bon usage du liquide contenu dans la fiole, l'appliquant avec précaution sur sa chair impatiente, et là où Frodo s'offrait avec bonheur.

Frodo enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sam, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et doucement, très doucement, le jardinier pénétra là où il était plus que bienvenu.

L'ancien porteur poussa un cri.

- Je vous fais mal ? demanda Sam.

- Non ! Ah ! Je…

Leurs voix se perdirent, incapables de former des mots corrects, leurs bouches s'égarèrent. Le lendemain, Frodo aurait certainement à cacher un suçon sur sa gorge, et Sam sentirait peut-être encore les picotements d'une morsure à son oreille. Le rythme de leurs hanches était lent, mais il accélérait peu à peu. Leurs yeux étaient aveuglés par la sueur qui tombait de leur front.

Puis, les mouvements devinrent frénétiques.

- Sam ! Sam ! Ah ! SAM !

- Frodo ! FRODO !

Leur corps étendus l'un sur l'autre se détendirent. Ils essayaient de lutter contre le sommeil.

- Sam… je crois que… je vais peut-être devoir dormir malgré tout.

- Je prends un tour de garde si vous voulez, sourit Sam.

- Non, dors avec moi. Tant pis.

- C'était couru d'avance, non ? Je savais bien qu'aucun de nous ne tiendrais, dit le jardinier en riant.

- Oui, en effet. Mais ça valait le coup.

Sans plus un mot, le sommeil les emporta, baignés dans un bonheur sans fin.


End file.
